I'm in love with a killer
by NakashimaItoe
Summary: It can't bring any good if a young, silly boy like Alois involves in dangerous world of adults. A simple one night stand can change your life more than you think. / Modern AU, Alois x Claude - YAOI, M rated, violence, rapes.
1. The killer, in the club

**A/N: **This story already was here for a while but I replaced it, edited something and put on new account. This story is based on roleplay with my friend and rewrote into story. I am not too experienced writer and English is NOT my native language, so please excuse me for that.

This story does and will contain yaoi and smut, so if you don't like, don't read.

Also sorry for possible OOC – it takes place in modern age. Also we kind of forgot Claude's glasses so I guess he just doesn't have ones.

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. **(surprisingly)

_Italic font_ are Alois' thoughts just to let you know.

Enjoy, and I would be happy for reviews! So if you want me to continue, please give me some feedback :)

….

**Chapter 1 – The killer, in the club**

Reflectors were shining several different colors, dance music was playing aloud and the air smelled like cigarettes. A person going through the room was arresting attention of many people. Several people glanced him through with lustful look as soon as he opened the door. It was Alois Trancy. Quite an average looking teenage boy, however a really daring one, judging by his very short shorts, just above black stockings. Contrary upside – he wore white shirt, covered with waistcoat and this outfit was decorated with black bow around neck and under-knee boots on legs. Walking through the nightclub, at late night hours Saturday's evening, he is looking people over, searching for someone he would like. People were wondering what this little blond cutie is doing alone in this adult world of alcohol, drugs and sex. He was not insane – just young and silly. Since his parents devoted him nearly no attention at all, this became his usual routine. Sadly no one around looked good enough for Trancy. He knew he was young and adorable – he could have _anyone_, but he was very picky when it comes to someone to hit on. After several desperate minutes he sat at bar and looked aside. Damn. His glance stopped at hot, so hot dark-haired guy sitting just next to him. But he was almost sure he has seen him before. He seemed to be alone and Alois thought of talking to him, they were in bar after all. And so he did.

"Hey" was all that came out of his mouth in that while. He was surprised how sheepish he looked, he even found himself making cute smile like 'some child'.

Claude Faustus, quite young, good-looking man dressed in shirt, jacket and jeans apparently waiting for someone to come up to talk or possibly hit on him. He turns on the boy as soon as he hears some voice and looks him over. His face becomes indifferent. "Hey… Do you need anything?" He responded with deep, calm voice. Alois apparently wasn't the one he was waiting for, probably he was just wondering who let Alois in when he's obviously under-aged.

"No? I just greeted you. Are you alone here?" He looked in his face. Claude was somehow looking strict, but his face was just splendid. Thin lips, sharp thin eyebrows and light, nearly golden eyes. _So sexy… Wow, just. Wow. _Alois thought.

"Yes I am. But I am sure you know that, according to how you're always watching me." He smirked. "Am I right?" With that he provocatively raised an eyebrow and took a sip of Scotch.

_Damn what?_ He felt even more stressed suddenly. "But what does someone like you do here all alone? And pfft!" He laughed and looked ahead. "I was not watching you. I just. You seemed familiar to me, that's all." To look 'more cool_', _Alois rested his elbow on backrest of chair and raised chin more up. Claude laughed amused.

"Sure, kid. I am just killing boredom I guess. Waiting for someone to talk to me so I can see if I will take him for a ride." He smirked for himself.That made Alois blush a bit. Wondering, if it's only him or that sentence brought there several seconds of awkward silence?

"But. I talk to you now… Uhm sorry that I am not a hot chick" Alois laughed with quick glance on Claude. _This is awkward. I should just leave. But he's really hot. _Second raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if you were, I would go away, because I am… How to say it?" He put finger on cheek, pretending to be thinking and after a second he looks on him seriously and finishes it "Gay."

_Is he? How's probability I hit on damn fucking hot man in the bar and he actually IS gay?!_

"You are cute, but I wonder. How old are you?" He continued.

"Oh, I see. Uhm I am 17… You?"

Claude smiled. "Oh kid, my age is none of your business." That smile changed to smirk, suddenly he leans closer to Alois and whispers "Wanna have some fun?"

"Don't call me kid, I am almost adult!" But when Claude leaned to him and whispered, it made Alois shiver. His breath got faster. "Well I" _Say fucking YES!_ "No." he coughs. "I mean… Maybe. Depends on… How do you exactly imagine it?" Alois reddened and looked down.

"I imagine it like sex. How do _you_ imagine it?" he laughed and then realized. "Oh, don't tell me you are a virgin." Claude considered in his head whether it would be good or not to spend a night with a virgin.

"Of course I am not! What do you think?! Yes I imagine it the same way, let's go." It was kind of fast gabble said sentence and afterwards he jumped off the chair. Claude laughed again.

"Why so suddenly? You are kinda interesting. But if you wanna go now, I don't mind. "

"Uhm why not? Do you want to drink more before it? To acquaint? Well okay." He sat back and ordered his own drink. They surprisingly had no problem with selling it to him, probably because they see adult with him and assume they _both_ are actually adults. Claude was watching him, thinking that Alois is really strange kind of person. He likes it.

"So why are you here actually?" dark haired one asked to break the silence.

"Me? I was bored, also searching for someone just to talk to or something… more. But not so much more" Alois laughed because of stupidity he said. But honestly, the reason he is here was hope to see Claude again. It was at least part if his intentions.

"Well if you don't want it, just say it. I wouldn't want to do something you don't want to. Maybe." He whispered the last word with interesting thought in his mind.

"Why should I mind? It's just sex, right?" _Just. Sex._ He shivered. _Just a simple… sex. Yeah sure._

"Whatever, what if we just go? Because I am starting to be drunk and then it takes longer to me to come so. Let's go." He stood up. Now Alois noticed he was really tall and he had just perfect figure. Which made him redden.

_What I've done?_ Alois's heart beat faster with every second and he quickly finished his drink. "O-okay fine, sure, let's go." He got up too and they walked away from the club.

"I know a good, cheap hotel near here, so just follow me," said Claude calmly while walking out.

_I feel like a slut. But damn screw it, he is sexy! _It was making Alois nervous, but he smiled on him and followed him.

"As always" was only thing Alois heard when Claude was talking with reception clerk in the hotel. Nervousness, more and more of nervousness was passing through his body and it caused weird and unpleasant feeling in his stomach. He suddenly felt tap on his arm and saw Claude walking forward. He was signaling that they can go to the room. _"As always" _repeated in Alois's head. Then he just shook with head and took a deep breath, following Claude.

When they came to the room, Claude closed the door and they took shoes and coats down. Right after it, Claude didn't wait a second and pushed Alois on bed, which was situated in the middle of the room, by wall. He leaned over him, run hand over his thigh and leaned closer to bite blonde's ear slightly. Alois's breath got faster and a surprised moan came from his mouth. He was already so nervous, that he started shaking. On the other side it was somehow making him excited_. _With shaking hands he managed to undress Claude's jacket. It made Claude smile, he looked into his eyes, saying quietly "Calm down, it's just fucking. As always, it won't be any worse I promise." Suddenly his hand founds its way between Alois' legs, making him moan again. With second hand he unbuttons his waistcoat and goes under shirt, finds way to his nipple and rubs it. It drives Alois crazy and Claude could feel him getting hard. _We won't kiss at all, will we? That feels very strange, just like being slut right now. _Thoughts that run in Alois's head are making him more confused and unsure but it was no time to think more, because the excitement in his body was ascending and breaking _all_ the thoughts. So he decides to unbutton Claude's jeans. Subsequently he allows Claude to strip his shirt and waistcoat off. Showed him his still child looking like body. But Claude liked the way he looks; he thought that he is really lucky today, because this is just… cute. _And fuckable_. Then he stopped viewing his half naked body and looked in his eyes. "Turn around," he said suddenly. Alois balked.

"W-what?" the boy innocently stared on Claude a while but he didn't get response so he took deep breath and slowly turned around, kneeling on four. His whole body kept shaking. He was scared. Claude pulled Alois's shorts together with underwear down on thighs and kissed his bottom. Then went up, to his neck again and kisses it. With it he pulled his own pants down and without warning entered Alois.

Pain. So horrible, unbearable pain.

Alois immediately screamed, very loudly. Pressed bed sheet tightly in fists and breathed out aloud. He couldn't move at all right now. _Fuck, that was suspicious. But really who could expect pain like this?!_ He knew that if Claude made another even little move, he wouldn't take it. But the scream of Alois's made Claude even more aroused. Alois was quite tight, but he just thought he doesn't have as much experiences as he does. He tried to move slowly. But no, Alois couldn't take this. He screamed again with first move, also tears already flew down his cheeks. "S-stop" he whispered and sobbed. Claude was confused, but pulled himself out of Alois. It was not possible for him to act like this unless he…

"You are a virgin, aren't you? ... Or you were-"

"Yeah! I lied! I've never done such a thing!" Alois interrupted his sentence and explained in tears. He was shivering and breathless. Also he was bleeding after this first entrance. The bed sheet under them was bloody a little. Claude sighs, pulled his jeans on and sat on the edge of bed, starting to dress immediately.

"You should've told me. Firstly I wouldn't agree at all, and if I did, I would at least prepare you. Stupid kid. What did you think? That gay sex is just pleasure?!" He sounded angry, he just hated stopping in the half. Moreover he lied to him!

"Wait! You don't have to end that. It wouldn't be any worse, would it? No, I am sorry, I just knew that you wouldn't agree then." Blonde stood up. _Ouch._ It was so painful he fell back on bed. "I don't actually know _anything_ about fucking sex. Of any kind." He bends head down and wipes his tears off.

"I am sorry, but I don't have time for pitying you. So I'll go," walking towards the door, he turned to him once more. "I am just sorry that I took it away from you. Go home to your mom now."

"What-" It terribly hurt to hear. _Why does it hurt so bad when he's leaving? It hurts more than my ass._ He was just staring on Claude, leaving the room. "But this was…" he spoke into nothingness. Claude was already away. And Alois let more of tears pour down his cheek, as he was sitting naked on bed, staring on the door.


	2. The killer, being dangerous

**A/N: I just… want to say that this story is sort of strange style of writing sometimes. With POVs and so – that's because it used to be role play game and we wrote just parts where they are together – mostly. Also there will be even Claude's thoughts. I don't want to change it much so I hope you don't mind.  
TWO reviews! I am happy to death (really! XD), thank you! I am looking forward to more :3 I paused writing for a while but I have like 6 chapters pre-re-written (what.) so I will post fast now, I promise. **

**Chapter 2 – The killer, being dangerous**

The day after that strange incident Claude visited the nightclub again, it was his favorite place to stay and think after all. He is sitting in the dark corner of bar, alone. Drinking and looking into nowhere, mostly thinking about what happened with that boy yesterday. _I just shouldn't think about it too much, he is gonna be alright, isn't he? Plus it's his fault anyway._ He takes sip of his scotch.

Suddenly Alois appears in the bar, obviously searching for Claude. He is dying to see him again, because he somehow can't think about anything else but him. Several minutes keeps looking around, browsing the room. He notices him sitting there in the end. His heart starts to race. Moreover there just starts playing his favorite romantic song. He swallows, slowly walks towards him. He meant to put hand on his shoulder, but decided not to do it and he just sits on bar stool next to him. "Uhm, h-hey," he mumbles.

_Oh you gotta be kidding me._ Claude twists eyes and looks on him a bit amused. He wouldn't expect him to come again_. _He decides to ignore him with assumption he'll go away eventually. He looks into nowhere again. _Why is he so interested in talking to me anyway?_ Alois orders a drink and then looks on him. "Ohh right, you are playing insulted. I see," he overplays his voice and nods ironically. Claude is trying to stay cool, but he just has to laugh slightly. Then wears serious face again. He is getting a little annoyed and he wishes Alois would just get out already, so they both can spare their time.

"Seriously? This is really awkward from you, you know. Tsk, you're the one acting like a kid now. Just picking someone up to bed and then just leave in the half and act like an idiot, like we never met? That's just _so_ embarrassing!" Alois knew this behavior is going just to annoy Claude, but he just couldn't leave it without a word. Claude owes him much after all. His virginity at least.

_Maybe I am childish now, but he shouldn't have lied to me. That one is not my fault. I hope he won't fall in love with me or some other stupidity children do these days,_ Claude thought. After a while he turns on him and sighs. "I guess you won't go away any time soon, will you?"

"Do I look like I will? I was searching for you like ages! Like 20 minutes! I am surprised _(so happy)_ you are here again. Why actually? Are you finding another _(better) _victim to fuck with?! Oh be careful not to fuck 14 years old virgin again!" _Oh did I just? ... I hope he is not going to realize._

"Then you searched in vain because I am not inter-" he looks with confused, surprised face in his eyes and says quietly "You said 17. Didn't you?" Claude starts fearing. What if he's 14? Will he call police and he is going to be forced to be nice for the rest of his life?! _If he's 14 I am going to kill him. _Alois smiles and raises eyebrows, amused like he would say: _and what are you gonna do now?_

"No, I am fucking 14!"

Claude stares him for a longer while. Then he turns sight on his scotch which he's holding and spinning the glass around. All he can do is laughs slightly and kind of angrily. "You are fucking mad" _I mean who does that? Who goes to the bar and sleeps with stranger when he's fucking 14 years old?!_

"Um, not really. I had to lie because you wouldn't talk to me. I know you longer than you think. You know? But it's not fair that you are being insulted, when I am the one who should be … Insulted. Hurt," quiets his voice and looks down. Claude sighs.

"Oh you poor. Maybe I should cry over what a terrible thing I have done, right? Right after thinking what the hell is 14 year old baby doing in the bar, sleeping with strangers and lying to their face." He shakes with head and drinks his scotch. _Right, why should I apologize for that he didn't tell me he's virgin and baby?_

"You are a dick, seriously!" Alois shouts, stretches hand out and slaps him hard. Then jumps off the chair and takes drink he ordered with him. "I am not even wondering you're always alone here because who'd want to be with you?! You're just selfish dork," he gives him another avalanche of curses and looks on him with annoyed face. This action attracts attention of several people around, who start watching it. Claude stares on Alois. The blood in his veins warms up.

"You know nothing about my life. Actually you know nothing about life itself." He looks on his drink. "I don't beat children. Are you finished now or do you want to make even bigger scene?" He is trying so hard to stay calm even he has so big need to beat him up. But he remembers what his psychologist said. _No aggression, everything can be solved other way._ Claude is breathing deeply and closes his eyes to calm down.

"And you know nothing about me! You are really stupid to believe every shit I say _just_ because you want _anyone_ to sleep with! Your level is very low!" Alois crosses arms and it makes him just look more arrogant.

Claude presses glass in his hand strongly. This was the last drop. "My level is low? My?! Look at you first!" He desires just lifting that hand with glass and smash it over his head. The anger is ascending in his body and he is sure if Alois was there just another five minutes, he would probably beat him to the death. He hits the table with glass and stands up. Quickly, without a word leaves the bar. He heads into some blind alley to be at dark, alone so he can calm down. He breathes out deeply and leans by wall, closes eyes. _It's good now, you made it and no one got hurt. _

Not for the long time. As said, Alois was silly young boy and he mindlessly follows Claude. "You're even a coward!" When he came to him to the alley he laughs slightly. "Can't you even discuss it with me?" he continued. With that voice, every piece of Claude's self-control disappears; he looks on him and clenches fists. "You are the magnet for trouble, aren't you?" Without any more hesitation he raises hand and hits him with all the strength, which makes Alois fall on ground. Claude takes him by collar before he manages to recover and raises him up again, hits him by wall and holds him to be above the ground slightly. "So now. Tell me. Should I just kill you now and let you lie here, hm?" Holding him by wall under neck, even braising him, Claude thinks about killing him. The desire of hearing his bones cracking is bigger with every second. Alois gasps, breathless is slowly realizing what is actually happening, getting very scared.

"A-are you crazy?" He barely even managed to say something. A little trickle of blood flows down his chin from mouth. But he is willing to fight, even it was impossible to win over someone twice as big and strong than him. He raises leg and kicks Claude between legs with a knee, which causes him pain and hand under his neck loosens so Alois can release himself. He bends down and coughs. "So you _don't _hit kids?!" added and punched him also in face.

"So you wanna fight huh?!_ You_ started it, fucking brat!" Now there was no way back. Claude was very choleric character and now he just knew he is angry and he wants to _win_. Irrespective of fact that Alois is a child, he kicks him into stomach which makes Alois fall on knees. He is coughing a while but he doesn't allow himself to give up, so he stands up and grabs Claude's jacket wanting to press him on wall but before it he weakens, loses balance and drags him down on ground on top of himself. "I hate you!" Alois screams, holding his jacket tightly.

"Oh do you?" Says Claude amused, grabs Alois's hands and holds it together so he can't do anything. Then he leans to his ear and whispers "Because I think you like me fucking much." He doesn't get why, but a big wave of excitement rises up in him and he feels like having sex right now. He gets from Alois and turns him around on four, literally rips his shorts down on thighs and starts unzipping his own. He grins. Pressing his body on him, strokes his butt right before he does _it_. "And this time I won't care about you screaming because guess what?" Claude whispers to his ear again, continuing "It only excites me more"

Suddenly Alois feels that awful pain again. He feels Claude inside of him. He screams loudly.

"Ah you are so tight. That feels good" disinterest in Alois's scream he starts moving roughly in him. Alois is letting one scream after the other out and tears appear in his eyes. Barely can he bear that pain and breath. "Such a sadist!" He shouts.

"Yeah that's it" he grabs his hair and draws them. This is making him so aroused as never so he feels like coming soon. Alois keeps being aloud, moaning and the pain doesn't cease much. "Ah, I can't … take it anymore," Alois whimpers in tears, suffering.

"Well you should've thought about it before. Now just shut up!" Claude answers between sighs and with few last thrusts he comes into him. Still he keeps breathing fast. It felt so weird and unpleasant when Alois felt liquid in himself. He is catching the air and he sighs in relief, happy that this is apparently ending. "Now release me," Alois whispers exhausted, ruined.

"Maybe I like just being like this," Claude smirks and strokes Alois's thigh. "But I guess you're right, someone could see us in the end." He reluctantly pulls himself out of Alois and wipes the liquid over Alois's shirt, then zips his pants. It made Alois insulted.

"I feel like sex toy," he complains and he turns around. Awkwardly dresses back in those dirty, ragged clothes. He looks into Claude's eyes with abused face. "I won't let you even more now! You owe me _so_ much!" He growls. Claude leans to him and imprisons him between him and the wall.

"Well If you want more?" says with smirk on his face. "Just don't bother me with stupid speeches as tonight please," he smiles, stands up and starts walking away. _He is not that useless. _Claude thought.

Alois felt like slapping him again but he didn't want to end up dead. "Right. Great. But I didn't mean it like I am here for sex every time you want! So either we will say goodbye to each other forever or …" _Oh this is gonna piss him off_. Alois smirks, runs to Claude and turns him to himself. He kisses him. On lips. _What the-_

Claude pushes him away and wipes lips with the back of his hand. "Sorry but my lips are only for those I love. I don't kiss sex toys. And if you really want it like that, then goodbye." He turns around and is walking away again. _What the fuck does this boy think about? _It hurt Alois really bad. He is watching him walking away, with his heart beating fast, hurting. He touches his own lips and tears appear in his eyes again. _I feel so abused. I got only hurt, and I am supposed to just go on and forget him? _He turns around, tears flow down his cheeks and he walks away.

Several days passed. Alois was depressed after what happened. After weekend he spent two days shut at home. On Wednesday he dared to go to school but in the afternoons and nights he stayed at home. He was afraid to go to the bar, because he just didn't want to be beaten up or raped again. _I mean, why should I be his toy?! I guess I like him but wouldn't make sense because all he cares about me is my ass. I better not to meet him ever again._ He sighs. It made him somehow sad, though. It was Sunday evening and the 2 week vacation is here, starting tomorrow. He soon gets bored. His parents found out that his pocket money _somehow_ got spent for alcohol so he _"won't get ANY for couple of weeks and if he wants something – tell directly to us!"_ parents said. But Alois couldn't simply live these free days without his own money. He sat to the computer and started searching for some brigade. It didn't take long time and he found job in the store. _Doing stocktaking and checking boxes in warehouse can't be anything difficult_. He thought, printed this article and pinned it up to his notice board.

Next day he went to written address to ask for the job. He knocks on door of office and after permission to come in he walks in and closes the door. "Uhm hello, I read you need some help at store so I wanted to ask if I may apply?" The manager looked him over and smiled.

"Hello. Yes please sit down, we can make little discussion and I judge if you are able to do it," pronounced the man behind desk and pointed on chair in front of him. Alois nodded and came closer to sit on chair. "So here's a form to fill, you have to write your name, age, education, contact... And I'd ask for your identify card please."

Alois was clever. Faking his age and education was no problem for him since he had more clever friends. He gave him fake identify card and told him some slight lies. Surprisingly it all went without any problems. With signature on the end of form he shook manager's hand and got his job. "Congratulations for the new brigade, our store manager will expect you tomorrow in the evening before store, which address will be sent to your e-mail. He will show you around and tell what to do next. Thank you and goodbye." Alois thanked and smiled and then left, heading home again. _I am so great. _


	3. The killer, employer

**A/N: Yay every new chapter is longer than the one before, that's good I guess? Also there isn't one chapter in this whole story without smut is it? lol**

**Chapter 3 – The killer, employer**

Alois was getting ready for his work the next day at 8 PM. It's already more than a week and his thoughts of Claude were slowly disappearing, but it still hurt - in both ways. He dressed in jeans, t-shirt and sweatshirt and went to his new brigade. When he came to the place, he didn't see anyone so he decided to wait in front of some door. He looked on sky and sighed. Suddenly he felt a smoke of cigarettes around him and subsequently a hand on his shoulder, hearing whisper to his ear: "Did you wait long?" Alois turned around. He felt familiar atmosphere.

"Wha-" he didn't finish the word and opened eyes widely. His heart nearly stopped. _No, not possible_. He looked in his eyes and he was sure, that this is him. It was Claude. "I-" he continued stuttering words and shook a bit. He didn't actually know what this feeling was but probably fear. Alois swallowed. "Y-yeah. I mean uhm… You are the fucking leader?!" Claude was also surprised but his face stayed calm. He thought this kid was somehow familiar from behind, however he looked different like this, opposite that booty-shorts-with-stockings-boy he used to know him as. He breathes the smoke in Alois's face. "Oh it's you? Did you spy on me and now you're on purpose doing this job? And by the way, yes, I am a fucking leader."

"Yeah! That was _exactly_ what did I do whole week! Tsk, don't think so much of yourself," says Alois with ironic face and crosses arms.

"Well that's what I thought, you seriously should give me a break, boy. " Older laughs, getting a bit annoyed by him again but on the other side he still thinks he is kind of cute. He throws cigarette on ground, stubs it out and then without word goes to the door. He unlocks it and opens, nods on Alois to go in, holding the door for him. _Ohh he held the door for me? Isn't he ill?_ Alois laughed for himself slightly and walks in, turns back on Claude. _I am gonna see him so often from now_. He looked him over and this thought made Alois shiver, once he felt his heart made one or two strong strokes_. And what was this? He is just a boss as every other… No, he is damn hot boss._ Claude closed the door and locks again, looks on Alois. The way Alois was staring on him pissed him off, so he just went around him and turned the lights on. The store was enormous; there was uncountable amount of boxes in racks and it was totally not friendly place. "Today we are gonna be alone here. Normally there are three of us but when it's not too much work, that's like most of the time" he laughs "I am here alone or with temporary worker" he points on Alois. "Like you… Now let me explain what to do." Claude started walking through racks and describing what is this job about. After several minutes he asks: "Got it?"

_Alone. Just me and him. Alone at night. Here._ Alois got another wave of tremor through his body and he looks down in ground. "Yeah I get it seems simple. But it's quite creepy here." He responded and looked around once more.

"Is it? Well that's why is this job given from 18 up." Claude says ironically and laughs, wondering how everyone can actually believe his age. "But I mean if you'll be scared just don't cry please," he made fun of him once again. Alois looks up on him with insulted face and raises index finger, opens mouth to say something but then just waves with hand and turns around. _What a dick, shouldn't I just quit? I wouldn't see him ever again. But I need this money. _"So what should I do first?" Asks Alois with quiet, annoyed face.

"Just take this," Claude answered simply and gave him some form. "Everything you need to do is actually in here, so just write information from boxes here, it's easy. If you needed some help, I am just around the corner" he finishes his today's speech and goes to do his own job. "Fine, thanks" muttered Alois and took the form, starts finding boxes to start with.

They do their job without any problems tens of minutes, but as expected – Alois was about to make trouble. He was standing on tiptoes, reaching for box which is in the highest rack. _Should I call him? He's way taller… Oh no I am not gonna humiliate myself_. His pride didn't allow it – however that was wrong choice because his worries about embarrassing came true. He reached the box and as he was trying to pull it down, the boxes on it fell down too and Alois with loud scream ended up on ground – caved under boxes, with stuff spread around him. Silly little boy. Claude hears his scream and quickly goes to look at him. When he sees what he has done he gets angry. _Seriously, this boy is gonna be my death,_ Claude thought and annoyed leaned down to him, started lifting the boxes off of him and putting back in racks. "Just what-the-hell were you doing?! There are valuable things in these boxes! You are not supposed to play with them!" he shouts on him and looks over floor, he just felt like slapping him, but tried to control himself. "Now clean it all and give it back to boxes, you are lucky there weren't any things to break!"

"Ouch," Alois whined quietly, put hand on his head, sat and looked up. "I am so sorry, it was really high and it just got out of my control," he laughed nervously "I will be more careful," finished and immediately started putting things back. He was bent down back to Claude, so that he could have nice view on Alois's ass, which was making Claude somehow excited. He smirked, as he was standing above him with crossed arms, he lifted one of his legs and put it right between Alois's legs. Alois screamed with surprise and literally jumped up and turned to him fast. He shouts with high voice: "What the! Hell are you doing?!" he starts breathing faster and suddenly feels more hot, with look in his eyes he's trying to read Claude's dirty thoughts_. I would just tie him up and let him suck my dick_ - was the terrible thought of his, which poor Alois didn't even imagine. Claude leans head on side and grins, then goes closer to him and thus is pushing him on rack behind him. Alois starts breathing more aloud "W-what," he whispers confused and suddenly he found himself pressed hard on rack. He looked up on Claude and with slightly opened mouth, terrified look he gazed on him. In his eyes, and then his lips. _Soon I realized all he wants is to bend me and satisfy himself. That's nothing I can allow! _Alois thought and sadly looked down. "Let me go," he said quietly and tried to release himself from a hold. It makes Claude a little angry but excited at the same time because he loves when he disapproves. As Alois said – he was a sadist. Even the insane one. Claude hesitates a while but then said:

"U-uhm you ain't going anywhere," with still grin on his face he grabbed the rope from shelf next to him and joins Alois's hands together tightly - behind back. "So now, you are gonna do exactly what I say, do you understand?" he whispered strictly.

"You know, I am not your slave! What if NO?" he dared to say and raises head, looked with brave face. _He just won't fuck with me. In both ways._

"Well if not… " Claude reached to his pocket in trousers and pulled out a knife, which he subsequently puts under Alois's neck "Let's just say it's gonna hurt," he continued with smirk. It seemed almost like he is ready for situations like this. Alois started to shake and looks on him scared.

"You can't be serious," he whispered "I could-" _report him? I don't think so. Say it and you will be killed. _After he thought it over quickly he bent head down and whispered "I will do what you say." So Claude grabbed Alois's hair and pulled him down to kneel. Then he starts unbuttoning his pants, getting already hard. "You know what I want… But just in case you don't – I want you to put my dick into your mouth and make me feel good." He pulls his head up by hair just to show him the knife again. "Just remember: Be a good boy," he smirked, waving with a knife. _Becoming the sex toy again. This has no end, has it?_ Alois is covered up in fear, trying not to let any tears in eyes. He looks in his eyes and obediently nods, looks ahead again and slowly, unwillingly licks top of his cock and then puts it into mouth. It obviously didn't fit whole but he did his best. He couldn't use his hands so he was a bit clumsy, yet it felt great for Claude, who sighs just when feeling himself in his mouth. Alois starts to move, but he was so inexperienced, so Claude put hand on back of his head and helped him with moves. This made Alois choke slightly because it was too deep. Claude didn't care and leaned head back, panting silently. Alois was fighting to catch some breath and when he managed to get some, he continues, faster and faster. Surprisingly it was somehow exciting to hear Claude's sighs, he didn't know why but he wanted to hear more – started sucking harder. Claude was all in trance and with last sighs he came into Alois's mouth, looked down on him. "Now look at me and swallow," he ordered with calm voice, however still breathless. Alois felt like some porn star; he looked up in his eyes and submissively swallowed his cum. Some of it flew down from his mouth and he rather licked it too. After that he looked down again and he was exhausted breathing out. Claude zipped his pants and took Alois by collar, lifting him up, so he was standing in front of him. But he turns him around again and strokes his ass. Subsequently he leans to his ear and whispers: "So what should I do with you now?"

_He still wants more?_ Alois moaned hopelessly. "Nothing, please just let me go already," he was begging really nicely. Claude thought it over and decided that there's work he has to finish anyway. Soon he realized he lost control again and felt a bit guilty. He took a knife and cut the rope around his hands, stepping back. "I am sure my shift ends by now… Can I go home?" From Alois's anguished voice was audible he is very terrified and he kept trembling. Claude looked on watches. "Oh, you're right," he glanced back in his eyes and he saw so much fear. But he smirked and continued "You don't need to be afraid of me," finally put the knife in pocket again. "I don't do anything to people who obey me."

Alois was still looking on him with the same face, saying: "What if I won't come tomorrow? Won't you kill me? I think I can't take this job anymore," he said quietly and looked aside, still shaking. Claude raised eyebrows and laughed slightly. "Who said something about killing you? If you won't come, you're a coward and it will be just good for me because you piss me off, so feel free not to come. I can imagine that something like this is a lot for a kid your age," he pronounced and looked down on him arrogantly. "I see, well I must go" Alois gabbled and quickly walked away, without turn back headed home. Several emotions were mixing in him; sadness, fear, disappointment but also some of excitement. Claude was standing there a while, looking on door, thinking: _Maybe I was too harsh on him. Why I always lose control around him? I better not to see him ever again._ He hit towards wall with fist.

Days passed and Alois was totally ruined, stayed home, skipped school and in absolutely no case he was going to work again during it. He became paranoid and spent days in total depression. Once his parents surprisingly noticed it and tried to ask him, however Alois could not talk about it, not with them at all. His father got angry and ordered Alois to psychologist. He was forced to go there. So he did; he came to the waiting room and sat there sheepishly. He was scared and wondering what was he doing there, is he some freak?

As every third day – Claude also visited psychologist, randomly he visits the same one as Alois, no wonder it was one of best in the city. Claude, despite he was quite poor he was total freak so he had no choice, and Alois's parents are rich so they can afford him. Claude stepped inside the waiting room and it was all quiet. There was nobody but Alois but Claude didn't pay attention to who is there and moreover Alois had a hood over head. So he sat down in front of him, putting leg over second one. Alois wanted to see who came so he slowly raised head. His heart nearly stopped and as he realized that it really is _him_, he started shaking. Claude looked in boy's face and his eyes grew wider. Seeing those pure blue eyes beneath that soft light blond hair poking out of the hood made him certainly sure he is meeting him again. _How does this happen that I keep meeting him?! My feelings changed again and I feel like acting different than minute ago_, Claude thought. He stared on him but made sure his face looked expressionless again. Alois was totally nervous; he swallowed and looked down fast again when Claude retaliated his look. He also felt sick and his body warmed up together with speeding his heartbeat up. He wondered what the hell is he doing there too. After a while of continuing silence he glanced up and their sights met again, he reddened. It made even Claude a bit nervous, not that it would be visible but he rather turned his sight downwards – which didn't help at all because it directed to Alois's crotch straight. He suddenly felt like fucking him again, didn't know why himself. Alois kept looking him over_: He is so handsome… Oh what the fuck am I thinking about! But it's his fault I am here after all._ He looked down and sighed. Claude couldn't take it anymore and spook up: "What are you doing here? I've never seen you here before."

Alois's heart started thumping even faster as he hears his voice and he raises head a bit. "I well, let's just say I have serious mental problems in last days," he looked down again and then added: "What are _you_ doing here?" He was talking really quietly_. Is it possible that these 'mental problems' have something in common with me?_ Claude asked himself in his mind and then responded: "Let's just say I have some mental problems in last years," suddenly his glance directed on Alois's lips he felt weird desire, which never happened to him in connection with this and it made him confused. "Oh well, I think I quite noticed," Alois smiled a little bit, above his very gentle declaration that Claude is actually psychopath_. Wait… What is he staring at?_ Alois noticed.

"You did huh?" Claude laughed "Just be glad you didn't know me five years ago." He smiled and was still looking in the same direction thinking: Why do I want to kiss him? Of course I want to fuck him and everything but why _kiss_?!

"You were even bigger psycho? Creepy," said Alois quite courageously and then just said: "Can't you just leave please? I can't talk to you," when he realized what he said he starts to shake more again. Truly he was scared of him. It pissed Claude off and he leaned back, looking aside. "Why don't _you_ go away instead?!" Suddenly it came to him again and he just stood up and went to him, leaning above him. "Or do you want me to help you?" Alois got that phobic fear again, opened eyes widely and tears appeared in his eyes, with speeded breath he looked aside. "Please don't hurt me again" he whimpered with broken voice and kept trembling. Claude loved when he was scared like this, it was making him want Alois more. He loved the way he begs. With hand Claude turned his head forward to look in his eyes and he approached a bit closer, aiming to his lips and he could even feel Alois's accelerated breath. "Please. T-try to understand. I-" a tear flows down his cheek "I am really scared. Please move away," he had totally frightened, high voice." Claude was looking trustfully in his eyes and he whispered: "Even all I wanna do it to kis-" But suddenly door opened and some man spook up: "Is Claude Faustus in attendance?" The way he saw Claude leaning above Alois surprised him and he crossed arms "What is going on here?! Mr. Faustus?" Claude quickly let Alois and stood up "Yes, ready as always!" Ignoring the second question he went towards psychologist in the room. "Okay come in," said psychologist with suspicious look on Claude, hoping that he didn't abuse this young boy, ready to get it from Claude, he closed the door. Alois started to cry quietly. _What was that? Did he mean to… No way. But this name: Claude Faustus. _It was still repeating in his head_. I finally know it, so beautiful name…_ He shook with head and wiped the tears off, waiting for his turn to go in.


	4. The killer, stealing my heart

**Chapter 4 – The killer, stealing my heart**

Alois was walking away from psychologist, already more calm and felt somehow relaxed, moreover Claude was already gone so he sighed in relief and headed home. _Okay, everything is gonna be okay now_. He thought; but it was wrong – Claude _was_ there, waiting for Alois. He didn't go to him and greet, no he had more clever idea; he started following this poor unsuspecting boy. In that moment, while he was stalking him, he realized that he actually doesn't wonder why is Alois scared of him – he is acting like a pedo. He bit his lip, still wondering why is he actually doing this. Few meters forward – Alois was convincing himself that everything is gonna be just fine and he won't see him ever again. _Claude… Damn even his name is sexy! No, good I have to forget him now! _He came to his main door and started unlocking. Claude stood like 2 meters behind him and he decided to act nice – if possible, he cleared his throat to attract his attention. It frightened Alois and he froze slightly, slowly turning around and when he saw him he stepped back and hit the door with back. "Fuck!" _This must be bad dream, he is gonna rape me, he wants to rape me! _"W-what are you… I mean HOW! Did you stalk me?!" he asked and looked on him with fear in eyes.

"Yes, but please, don't be scared of me," he said carefully and he's actually resisting the desire to just rape him because it excited him how he's scared. He even didn't know why he tried to be nice when yesterday he didn't care and today he so much fucking does. He was slowly realizing that this **won't** be just about Alois's body. Not that he would admit it to himself. He looked to his eyes "I am sorry for things that happened. I would like to be nice to you but my whole myself is denying and I just don't want you to think badly about me," he swallowed and waited for an answer.

"Well I, what so sudden, it surprised me," he whimpered and looked in his eyes too, _could these eyes actually lie_? Those eyes were shining bright yellow in this light and it was damn beautiful to Alois. "Well if it's all you needed to say, so much that you," he started shaking again when he realized "stalked me up to my house… You can leave now. Please," he said quietly and looked down. _Don't go_.

"If that's what you want. I'll do it." _Even I'd rather stay with you._ Alois looked really surprised by this sudden change. He grasped Claude's hand and it made his whole body shudder. This gentle touch, it was too beautiful. Even Claude couldn't believe how did this make his heart beat so fast. Alois dropped the hand again fast. "Okay just go now," he muttered and turned around, quickly unlocking the door. But suddenly he really didn't want him to go, he turned around in the end and suddenly said "I mean. Wanna go in?" He reddened, surprised what he actually just said. _Oh great now I am gonna get raped, please say NO! _ Claude was about to say 'no'…

"Sure! And don't worry I want to prove I really am not that bad person" He said. And he went inside the house to him.

"Yeah because that's very believable after you held a knife under my neck just few days ago," he turned on Claude expressionless, undressed coat and shoes.

"Right, sorry for that too. I guess I overdid it a bit," he kept looking on him and undressed outside clothes too.

"A bit? Have you even noticed how I ended up?" Alois said and sighed. They headed to the living room. "Well…" suddenly Claude changed the topic: "You've got a nice house, who are you living with?" Alois sat on sofa.

"I live with my parents, surprisingly. So I guess you can't rape me now because they're coming back soon," Alois smirked, but he realized he shouldn't flirt with him like this, that was too dangerous, so he wore expressionless face again. Claude suddenly sat next to him on sofa and leaned close to him, this lust raised up in him again. "Wanna bet?" He whispered, looked on his lips and then into eyes. Alois parted his lips to breathe well because it was difficult right now. He didn't even realize it seemed like a challenge. _Why does this feel like,_ Alois looked in his eyes, _I mean my heart beats so fast just…_, he looked lower – on his lips.

"No. I wouldn't let you, it was enough of it already," Alois said decisively.

"So you wouldn't, huh? Well I don't mind as you know, I'd take it anyway," he continued whispering and leaned even closer to him, leaned by sofa with hands that Alois had to drag backwards so he almost lies on sofa, just leaning by elbows. He was getting scared again.

"Yes but please don't do it. Once you could just control yourself," he turned sight down, which made him facing Claude's chest, it made him nervous, "because I would go crazy already, I am starting to live in fear, so just… Please." Their lips were like 2 cm from each other by now, Claude was sure Alois felt his fast breath, as well as he felt his. But he rather pulled away again, saying: "I should go. I shouldn't have gone inside in the first place," he got up from sofa and walked towards door.

"Wait! Don't … Go." Alois didn't even know where did this come from, he just felt like saying it. With those simple words, everything disappeared and Claude turned on him, going back fast. _You seriously shouldn't have done that _– they both thought. Claude bent Alois over the armrest and leaned to him, "You have no fucking idea how much I want to make you scream again." He smirked.

Alois looked down, that was not what he expected. "That's not what I meant! I said I wouldn't let you," he responded, "and … I WON'T! I didn't mean like you can fuck me!" He turned around and looked up on him, quite scared now.

"And I didn't mean like I am asking for permission or that I will even do it. I just want a lot." Claude stayed leaning like this, feeling their bodies pressed on each other, turning sight from eyes to lips again. "And not just that. There's one more thing I want to do … Maybe even more than fucking you." That surprised Alois a lot.

"You do? What's that?" He whispered. _Please let it be something nice -something that won't hurt me. Is he looking on my lips?_ his heart couldn't stop racing.

"I wanna-" one second seemed like one hour, he felt hot and even nervous. He answered silently so Alois could barely hear it: "kiss you."

Alois completely reddened, felt like fainting. "So… What are you waiting for?" His whole body was shaking, he was afraid of what will happen but he desired kissing him so much at the same time.

"I have no idea." Claude answered simply and leaned even closer – their lips touched. He opened them a bit and pressed more. It was very intense feeling, strong and mind-blowing. _I think I love him._ Even Claude himself couldn't believe his own thought. He put hand on Alois's cheeks.

_This guy… May be the worst person ever, but he somehow bewitched me and I just … So hopelessly fell for him – _Alois thoughtand kissed him back, put hands on his back, stroked it and pressed him closer. Claude felt like this like for first time in his life - so peacefully. He run hand through Alois's hair but suddenly he began to want more; he started unbuttoning his shirt. But Alois knew it can't go further, he grasped his hand and pulled away. He couldn't say anything but after a while he dared to ask this important question he wanted to ask from the very beginning of this: "But your lips, are only for those you love. Remember?" he whispered – he remembered this sentence until the last letter.

"I do. And a punch line?" he was whispering back "that's exactly what it is for," looking in his eyes and then pulled away, sat.

_But didn't this just mean… That he loves me_? Alois swallowed and just stared on him, wrinkled eyebrows, "Wow… What the fuck?" he looked down. Suddenly Claude's face turned into smile and he laughed.

"I just wanted to see your reaction. Seriously, someone like me could never love someone like you. Ever." He stood up and went to the door, once more turning around, "You know you are not the only one I have said this to. Their reaction was exactly the same" he laughed again and put shoes and coat on. Alois didn't get anything, the tears just appeared in his eyes. He trusted him and he was fooled again. His heart was stolen and Claude just played with his feelings, it was terrible.

"Oh, thanks then. That was really funny," he sat and didn't move, just looked on him without an expression.

"It was, right?" he left and closed the door. Just with that slamming of door Alois shouted: "FUCK YOU!" and he started to cry.

"I love you," Alois added in silence, when he was already gone. Claude leaned by door as he closed it and quietly said: "I love you." His feelings got even stronger after that kiss. He didn't want to break him like this but he knew this wouldn't make any sense; relationship like this… would be ridiculous. It would be just about rapes and violence. Claude just wondered, why did he have to lie so much? He sighed and went home.

After 2 days, Claude was going to visit psychologist again. He was in really bad mood and he felt just terrible after what happened with Alois. He came to the building and pressed the button at elevator, leaned by wall and closed eyes. Alois had his visit booked today too; his parents were so clever to make appointments right after Claude's, so he was supposed to meet him – every-fucking-time. He came to the elevator just as was Claude going in, however he didn't pay attention to it because he was looking down. He wanted to press button to his floor but it was already pressed. He looked back to see person that is there with him. He opened eyes widely and just couldn't believe it. _Why is this __**always**__ happening to me?_!

Claude looked on Alois, feeling even worse and better at the same time. This was getting a bit awkward that they always meet by some coincidence. Or it wasn't coincidence? Could it be a fate? But suddenly before they could even say something; the elevator stopped. Just stopped in half of the way. Alois froze and Claude clenched fists. There were tens of seconds in total silence. Alois couldn't even look on him, it was making him suffer. But Claude was already so pissed off that he rather pulled out the packet of cigarettes and ignited one, starting wiggling with foot, looking on Alois. That made Alois speak up: "Have you gone crazy?! What if it won't go up? We're gonna suffocate!" he sounded quite worried. Claude went closer to him and breathed the smoke out to his face, then raised hand and extinguished the cigarette by door of elevator behind Alois. "Trust me: You don't want to see me angry, and I already am pretty pissed off so rather shut up," he kept looking in his eyes. _Again, why do I love this stupid brat?! And these fucking lips again…It makes me wanna do weird things_. Alois stepped back and hit the door, swallowed drily. He felt so much anxiety again. "No that's the last thing I want," he responded humbly "I just warned you because I don't want to die," he was almost whispering. Claude raised eyebrows and laughed "Geez, one cigarette won't fucking kill anyone, plus we won't be here for long" he said indifferently. But then he realized something and continued: "You know but this has even bright sides. I've never fucked anyone in elevator" he smirked. Alois quickly looked on him "Oh my god, you can't be serious!" he turned around and started pressing the button to with number of floor many times "Come on, go, go, go!" He was totally scared and nervous. Claude just calmly approached to him from behind and whispered to his ear: "Wanna go somewhere?" and he grabbed his hand which is pressing the button, then also second one and pressed both on the door above his head. He pushed is body to his and with second hand started unzipping Alois's pants. Alois's heart speeded up so much and he tried to fight back but vainly. "Let go off me! Stoop! I don't want!" He was screaming, wriggling. Claude was holding him stronger, maybe too tightly, however he pulled Alois's pants down and unzipped his own, with it he whispers to his ear: "Here's some news for you: I-don't-care" he smirked and bit his ear, already hardening but firstly he inserted two fingers in Alois. It made Alois moan loudly: "Watcha doing!" he shouted and blushed.

"Well I am putting fingers into your ass if you wanna know so much," he laughed slightly and put third finger in. Alois started breathing harder, closing his eyes tightly. Claude started moving with fingers within him, faster and faster. However soon he couldn't wait anymore and pulled the fingers out. Alois was quite pleased that he prepared him before doing it and he smiles a bit, knowing that complaining and denying won't help him already, but still – it hurt. Then Claude grasped his own hard cock and entered him. Alois clenched teeth and tried not to scream but in the end he screamed loudly. Claude started moving - slowly but all the way in. He loved when Alois screams so he went on harder and faster so he made Alois scream louder. Also he put hand on his neck and pressed slightly. Alois growled: "Sadist!" He tried to stay quiet but he kept moaning louder with his every move. Claude laughed between quiet sighs and went with hand from his neck over chest, scratches it. "Does it hurt?" he smirked. Alois screamed again and answered: "Of course! It does!" he whimpered with suffering voice. _Can't he just finish already? I know I won't come with him anyw_- suddenly Claude hits that sweet spot inside him and he screamed in pleasure _Damn he can't know I like it! He hates when I enjoy it. _He tried to hold the moans back but Claude was hitting this place again so he just kept screaming and it sounded more like he's satisfied than hurt. Claude decided he can like it sometimes but next time he definitely won't prepare him. He didn't want Alois to come so he made a few of last thrust and Alois suddenly felt a lot of liquid in himself, he moaned with closed mouth. Claude pulled out of him and zipped pants, sat on floor, leaning by wall. "Hey something's escaping from your butt," he smirked.

"You don't say, you pervert!" Alois growled again and pulled shorts back on. Then he sat next to him, insulted pulling knees to himself and held it with arms.

"It's really hot in here," Claude was breathing deeply and fanned himself with hand.

"And are you surprised?" said Alois insulted "We're gonna die here," looked down. "Just don't rape me 4 times more before we die please."

"Shut up we are not dying here," he fired answer back and rollovered eyes, then turned on him. Alois looked on mobile, there was no signal. "We can't even call help," he said quietly and put it back. He turned on him too because he felt his look on him. Alois's face was innocent, thinking about nothing right now. They both turned sights on each other's lips, however Alois felt hopeless, he knew that he is always gonna be just a 'sex toy'.

"Kiss me," Claude said suddenly. Alois's heart stopped once again, he was so confused; what was the lie then? That he kisses only people he loves or that he loves him? He hesitated long time but in the end he said: "fuck you," and looked forward again.

"Alois. I lo-" before Claude could finish this sentence, the elevator started to work again and went up. Claude looked up and indicator showed number of their floor, he laughed slightly, sadly.

_He what? No, no just don't get it wrong! He doesn't give a fuck and he was NOT about to say it!_ The door opened and Alois got up. "FINALLY!" he said and went forward to the waiting room.


	5. The killer, my mad lover

**A/N: So much romance ._., these chapters are just so romantic, I hope you like it but in case you don't, then don't worry we will make Alois suffer soon and he will suffer until the very end~~ Enjooy :3**

**The killer, my mad lover**

The next day, Claude had bad conscience again after what happened and he went to Alois's house again, it isn't far away from his so he could walk. It was slowly getting dark, 7 PM; he was ringing on the door bell. Although it was not in Claude's nature he felt so nervous to see him, his heart was making fast strong beats and he needed to breathe deeply. In a while Alois opened the door. When he saw him, his eyes widened and he couldn't actually believe it, swallowed and said confused: "What are you doing here?"

"Hey I," Claude looked him over, he was wearing simple home clothes and Claude smiled over how cute it was. "Could you please come with me? I want to show you-," before he finished it, he realized that he wouldn't go with him and that it's bad idea "or just forget it." He turned around and started walking away slowly. In the end he turned around again and said "Or, would you please?" Alois raised one eyebrow.

"What? …God. When you want it so much," he twisted eyes and went to him, putting hands in pockets and looking down "Let's go." _I just hope he's not gonna lead me somewhere and rape. Why do I still trust him?_

Claude smiled, a bit surprised "Oh ok, so please follow me," he said and walked slightly before Alois._ It may be nonsense, not that he would understand me after it but I can try,_ Claude thought meanwhile.

"So where are we going? Or I can't know it? It's a secret?" Alois asked with overplayed scary voice.

"It's sort of place where my life changed. It's not far we're almost there," he explained quietly.

"Huh? What does it have in common with me?" Alois speeded up and walked next to him, his elbow accidentally touched Claude's which made his body shudder, he started breathing faster, wondering what is he up to. Claude inhaled deeply.

"Well, nothing really. I just wanted to tell you," they came on a bridge, over a small river; there was landscape around it, seeing sun setting. Claude leaned by bridge railing, looked around and started narrating: "18 years ago... My family; my father, mother and I were driving through here and suddenly some other car stopped us. We … had no idea why. That man just got out of that car and went straight to ours with a gun in his hand. Dad locked the car and told me to crouch on back seat but they suddenly broke glass and..."Remembering it he shivered, "the glass fragments - it stabbed itself into father's skin. There was like, I can't really remember it but just that there was a lot of blood. Then my mom screaming... He raised that gun and ran bullet through her head. I saw it all. When I read the newspaper then, they've written about it. That it was an assassination. My dad was a really powerful and rich man you know. Uhm but anyway the killer wasn't caught, but... I saw his face and I had written it into my memory like some picture. I can't forget that face until now. I was wreck after it. I was skipping school, when I was 15 I started to take drugs. Sleeping with everyone I met. Girls and boys. But. One day. I was stoned a bit and I saw him... I was 17 by that time. And I thought that it must be fate that I did see him. I took a big rod and followed him until there was no one around, then I just... I broke his bones one by one until his body stopped moving. And the worst part of it was - that I fucking enjoyed it. A lot. And then I just went away to celebrate... It was the next morning that I finally realized what I've done. But problem was; I didn't feel any regrets at all. Since then I was being aggressive a lot. I had a lot of problems. 5 months later they moved me into prison for mentally unstable. It's not prison neither it is institute. I was there for _10 years_. And then they let me go for good behavior. But of course I needed to see psychologist every third day – even until now, that's why we're meeting there so often. So I was almost alright till _you_ came." Claude looked on him. "And I just have no idea what I am doing around you. I don't even know why am I telling you this when I know it will only make you hate me more. I just have this feeling like you need to know..." He was looking into his eyes, "Like I want you to understand. It's really hard for me to have control over what I'm doing. Especially when I'm with you. But I just need you to forgive me… Because... you're too important to me. To let you hate me." There was one more thing he wanted to say but he didn't have enough courage yet. Alois was just staring on him with mouth slightly opened. Now everything made sense to him. He looked up in his eyes.

"That sounds pretty difficult. I am sorry. I didn't think your madness could have reason like this. But it's actually understandable. And well; I don't hate you, even though you did what you did, I couldn't hate you. Even I said it, it was lie. Because I- I can just forgive you all in few minutes after 'cause… Hey now explain me: Why am I so important for you? Why do you try so hard to make it up with me? … I also thought you hate me."

"I didn't want people near me. I never did. Most of the time I was scared that I could do something I would regret for the rest of my life to them. I told myself I shall never see you again, that it's best because all I was doing was just destroying you, taking you down with me. I didn't want that but somehow I felt bad not being around you. I have no idea why are you so important to me, I just know one thing." Claude stood up and went closer to him. "That you are… The most important thing...I mean person, I have in my life right now. Actually that I've ever had. And just, as I said: My lips are only for those I love." Said Claude and kissed Alois gently.

Now Alois's heart beat as fast as never before. He couldn't believe it, but he doubted that he could lie right now. Nobody does that in situation like this. Alois decided to trust him, for one more last time. Claude pulled away after while and with look in his eyes he whispered: "Of course I will understand if you don't feel the same."

"You're the strangest person I've ever met," he was shivering slightly "And first… I so deeply fell for. I am sure you noticed it a long time ago. That I, uhm," he laughed nervously, then turned sight on Claude's lips and put hands on his shoulders standing on tiptoes to kiss him once more. But instead he was just looking in his eyes, couldn't believe that he will be actually able to let these words from his mouth but he did: "I love you, Claude."

_He actually… makes it even worse, yet he is the best medicine_. Claude thought and kissed Alois. "I love you too. And I want you to know that it's you and not just your body, okay?"

Alois had tears in eyes, no matter how much he hurt him, he was happy. Claude's heart belongs to him only, so naively he thought that everything will be all right … Not knowing what he just fell into, believing that Claude can change, that things actually will change. He kissed him back, pressing him on himself, enjoying every second of this moment which feels like eternity. Claude strokes his back, kissing him more passionately. But Alois blushed and withdrew, looking up on him. "I feel so small opposite you," he said and had this feeling like he can't compare himself with him because he's so inexperienced, he kissed like once in his life, has never had a relationship, has never been in love. _Right, he's so small, so fragile, how did I deserve him?_ Claude thought but responded different way:

"That's probably because you are much smaller than me," he smirked.

"That didn't help," Alois looked down. _Yeah he could be my father._ "It's much for today, I should return." Alois turned around and started heading back home.

"What? Why are you leaving so soon?" Older grabbed his hand and turned him over so he fell in his armful. "I wanna have more of these beautiful, soft lips," still smirking, he looked on Alois and stroked his lips.

"Well, I don't know." Alois suddenly saw something of Claude usual self again, not Claude he saw just minute ago, it's making him slightly scared. He felt he is about to be raped.

"If you don't know then don't go," he winked and kissed him again. With it he presses Alois to railing behind him. He tried to open Alois' lips more and kiss him with tongue. Alois let him kind of unwillingly change it into a French kiss. He moaned through kiss and tried to kiss him back, clumsily. He also put his lightly shaking hands on Claude's back.

_Maybe while kissing him sex would be even better_, thought Claude, but he was surprised himself by this crazy thought, right now, outside. But he instinctively put hands on his butt_. _Alois groaned quietly, which made Claude even more excited but before he did something, he withdrew. "I am sorry I want to fuck you again," he said seriously.

Alois reddened, "But I don't want to fuck here. I mean I don't want to fuck at all … but at least you said it before you did it, that's nice," he laughed and added: "Of course it doesn't mean I allow you to do it."

"Why not? Then I'll rape you again no problem," he smirked and Alois laughed nervously.

"You're never gonna change, are you?" but suddenly Claude put one leg between his legs.

"Don't you wanna fuck at least a little?"

"Well n- ah," the sentence was cut with his moan.

"I could show you that it's not always painful," Claude smiled slightly and with hand went under his shirt.

"But what if it gets boring for you, you sadist?"

"Then I am gonna make it really painful for you so you'd scream just like I like it," still smirking he unzipped Alois' pants and with hand goes underneath it instead. "But I am not bored yet."

"Ah no," blonde looked aside, all red, being so shy right now, "Stop, someone could see us."

"And that's the fun in it," he started moving with hand, causing pleasure to Alois, "I want to see your face when you come", he turned his head to face him. That surprised Alois.

"What do you- ahh," he couldn't even say full sentence and he closed eyes, sighs. _That is very unusual. _But it excited Alois even more with every second and he grasped Claude's collar and pulled him closer, kissing him passionately. Claude kissed him back. Suddenly Alois started to want more, forgetting all his shyness and moans escaped from his mouth between kisses. "Uhm, faster, Claude," he grasped him by shoulders and in a while he came, making Claude's hand dirty. Claude pulled the hand out and licked it, however he felt quite frustrated that Alois was only one who came. "You taste good, but there's one more thing to be done, turn around."

Alois reddened, "well thanks, at least you see how I feel all the time when you're pleasing just yourself," he shrugged and then sighed, "Yes master," rather he turned around because he's afraid he'd be aggressive again. Claude didn't wait for anything and after pulling his pants down, unzipping his own, he entered him. Alois held the railing tightly, clenched teeth but in a while he started moaning quietly.

Claude leaned closer to him and said: "Be louder I wanna hear you."

"Then fuck me harder," Alois smirked. And so Claude did, kind of too much so it started to hurt again and he screamed louder. But soon Claude came too and he had to stop. "Well next time," Alois said exhausted.

"Yes, because there'll be a lot of next times," zipping his pants he smirked and turned around. Thinking: _He pisses me off when he's so calm, I want him to scream in pain as before._ They just started talking after this like nothing happened.

"Well," Alois dressed and looked down, blushing, "Does it mean… I mean we could, you know," he cleared his throat.

"No, I don't what were you saying?" Claude turned on him and smiled amused.

"Uhm, well it's a bullshit, never mind," he wanted to finally go home so he headed away. Not that he would want to leave the one he loved but still this was very difficult for 14 years old boy. He still had those phobic fears after that all. He was even scared to say something to him.

Claude sighed and went to him, grabbing his hand strongly "Tell-me." He actually knew what he was about to say but he wanted to hear it from him. Alois was afraid to be refused but he gave it a try:

"I thought we could… uhm," he was talking quietly "We could maybe. D-date. To be a couple you know," still looking down "But I understand you're way older and want just a sex maybe and-"

"I told you that I love you and I don't want only your body, didn't I? Of course we're dating," he interrupted his talk and let him go. Alois smiled.

"Really? Well that is amazing, Claude, I love you!". Claude raised eyebrow a bit, somehow annoyed when he acts like a child.

"Yeah sure."

"Anything happened?" Alois looked confused.

"No it's just difficult and annoying to control myself not to get angry you know. With you it's even harder." He didn't know himself why he acts like this again, when he hasn't done anything. Alois stepped back and put hand on lips a bit scared.

"Have I done anything that I'm making you angry?"

"Everything you do is making me angry because of how strong feelings I have towards you, okay?! I am mad, so just don't ask and shut up for a second, would you?!" Alois swallowed and turned to his way back again, saying: "Okay I will just go home, bye."

Claude sighed, watching him walking away_. I don't get how the fuck my brain works, and I am sure he doesn't get it either but whatever. I got him. He's fucking mine!_ He smiled.

_This will be harder than I thought_… Alois thought.

**A/N: He is fucking mad, isn't he? No, if you think so, just wait for next chapters…**


	6. The killer, on a date

**The killer – On a date**

**A/N: So guys, enjoy last romantic chapter – actually it's not so romantic (too much sex :D) but if you knew what is coming next – you WOULD call it romantic :D … Well certainly be excited about next one ^^. **

"You're late," was first thing Claude fired when Alois came to him.

"I am sorry, I couldn't choose my clothes," answered Alois while catching his breath after running. Even so, he was dressed in his black stockings and shorts, with a t-shirt. He met Claude in similar clothes so he thought he might like him like that.

"You're just like a girl," Claude frowned slightly, "you know that's why I'm gay, I hate these bullshits about girls."

Alois twisted eyes around. "Sorry" he said, bent head down and whispered "calm down, it's not such a big deal" Claude sighed.

"So tell me where do you want to take me?" Alois asked with smile again on his face, looking up.

"I like playing billiards what do you think? I know a good place for it."

"I don't know how to play it, but you can teach me," he said with a smirk.

"Okay I will teach you how to play it... By the way there's one thing I want to ask you."

"Huh? What is it?" Alois raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I kinda still don't know your name," Claude smiled embarrassed and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Oh… You are right, that's awkward. Your boyfriend's name it Alois Trancy, nice to meet you," he smiled and he put out the hand.

"Nice to meet you too," he suddenly pulled him to himself and gave him a kiss, smirked. Alois smiled and blushed.

"When we acquaint like this, I also wonder; how old are you? You haven't told me yet."

Claude sighed, not very happy to let him know his age. "Well, I am 17 years older than you. Do the math. Will we go now?"

"Yeah let's go," he started walking forward next to Claude, counting on the way "So 14 + 17 that's… 31. Wow," he looked him over, "I was guessing less," he smiled, "but whatever".

"Are you gonna talk about that I am old a long time? Is it a big issue? Then go and find some kid," his answer sounded really mean and he was obviously pissed off… again.

"You look like you mind, I didn't say anything," Alois said a bit hurt. "So what do you want to talk about then. So how did you sleep?" he smiled to ease the situation, again_. It's not my fault I am not as grumpy as him_. He thought.

"I don't mind it as long as you're not talking about it. And I slept badly as every night. I've had nightmares since I was 13, nothing else." He sighed and kept looking forward. "What about you?"

"Oh I am sorry. That is terrible… I slept good, actually dreamt about you," he smiled slightly.

"I would like that too."

They came to the club, different one than the one they met in. Claude went to some man and reserved a pool. Then he took Alois' hand and leaded him to one. He undressed his coat and put it on a hook, then took a pool cue and gave one to Alois who was totally confused since he has never played it. "So let's see how bad you play and then I'll teach you," Claude said and smirked, pulling out the cigarette and igniting it. He leaned by wall and looked on Alois while breathing the smoke in.

"Hey that's mean," Alois laughed slightly, "okay let's try it". He leaned over the table and wanted to start, but before it he had to glance back on Claude, adoring the way how sexy he looked like this. But then he turned back on table and made first poke. It was totally miserable, he couldn't play it neither could he concentrate when he had sexy boyfriend looking on him just behind his back. "That was just… an accident." Claude laughed and raised eyebrows.

"Yeah whatever you say," he took last inhale from his cigarette and then laid it on ashtray. Then he walked to the table and made a poke – two balls went into holes, he looked on Alois and said quietly. "I should play again but I am not gonna be mean. I will give you a chance," he smirked and stood behind Alois. "So, lean down," he grasped his pool cue over Alois' hands and bent too, so his body was pressed on Alois'. It suddenly made Alois feel very hot and he completely forgot about some game. He reddened and answered quietly, turning his head slightly to Claude: "Do you think about the same things as I do?" Claude smirked, _I am spoiling him_, he thought and laughed for himself. "I have no idea what are you talking about." Sure he did. He was also getting excited by this. However he made the next poke, which caused this move with his hips, not really helping the situation. He whispered to his boyfriends' ear: "And this is how it's done when you want it to go all-the-way-in." Several people in the room looked on them with interest. Alois reddened even more and with that excitement he was distinctively getting hard_. Oh damn am I…_

"G-good," he noticed people around and he couldn't move suddenly.

"Is anything wrong?" Claude shifted his hand from the cue on boy's hips and stroked it.

"Don't- touch me like that. You're just making it worse," his breath speeded up as well as his heartbeat.

"Or better, it's just about angle," he smirked, again enjoying teasing him; he moved his hand gently over his lap. "You're hard… If we were alone here, you can imagine what I would do, right?" he whispered "on this table." Alois moaned quietly.

"That's what I thought about, and I feel that you are too. So what about to go to the restroom?" He was totally ashamed for this sentence which he has never said and never wanted to say and at least he said it very quietly.

"Don't you think it's exciting when people are looking?" he nibbled his ear and touched more closely between legs. "After I play with you a little we can go." Alois moaned again, this time more loudly, quickly covering mouth with hand.

"You're torturing me, don't do this," he said totally nervously, holding cue with shaking hands.

"You can't even hold this cue well, you're so weak, Alois," he poked another ball on pool and with that move he intentionally sighed quietly in Alois' ear.

_I will kill him! Does he want me to come just like this here?!_ Alois thought and turned head back "Claudee!" he even dropped the cue, unwilling to do anything else, last thing he wanted to do was playing pool right now.

"Okay, say please and we can go," Claude grinned "actually, beg me."

"What. I won't even beg you for this," he looked down, insulted. He was sure Claude will just lead him there himself, since he is the more horny one.

"I said: BEG ME." He repeated very emphatically.

"Pleaseee!" he practically moaned this word.

"That's a good boy," he straightened up and took his hand, leading him to the restrooms. Right when they came there, he dragged him in one cabin and locked the door. Presseed Alois on wall roughly and started kissing him passionately. His hand slid under Alois' shirt immediately.

"Ahhn," Alois groaned, putting hand on Claude's back and pressing more on himself while kissing him back. Subsequently he put leg between Claude's legs. Claude pulled away a bit "You've gotten a bit lustful, haven't you?" he smirked and kissed Alois with tongue, unzipping his pants. When he got to undress Alois' shorts down to knees and unzip his own, he grabbed him by hips, lifting up and with hitting him by wall he entered him. Alois, not used on position like this and these circumstances he screamed loudly and put hands around Claude's neck, holding him tightly. Claude fucking loved when he screamed like this. They tried to be inconspicuous as much as possible but they didn't manage it very well; Claude kept hitting him by wall and Alois moaning, however no one was in the restrooms right now so they were rather lucky. Claude bit Alois' neck harshly and Alois held him more tightly, squeezing his jacket in fists. With speed increasing – Claude was approaching to the climax and then he did. Came into Alois, leaning head by wall next to him and breathing out fast. As soon as Claude dropped Alois, they dressed themselves and left the cabin. Still no one was around, luckily. Alois didn't say anything to Claude since he was a bit insulted because he didn't come – again. He felt a bit misused – again. When they came back to the club, Alois leaned by wall and sighed, thinking that maybe if he plays insulted Claude will realize and give him some help.

"Do you need something?" Claude asked, raising an eyebrow. No way was he realizing that. It was useless.

"Excuse me, I need to remedy something," Alois respond arrogantly and walked back to the restrooms.

In not very long time he came back to Claude and smiled. "I am back."

Claude was leaning there on wall, still on the same place, smoking another cigarette. "What was that? Or, what were you doing?" he looked kind of amused.

"Oh well, just finishing something important," he looked on him with annoyed face, hoping he will finally realize and regret, apologizing million times. Nah, no way. Claude laughed.

"You were masturbating? Sweet, I wanna see that someday," he looked him over and bit lip.

"Actually ye- WHAT. You can't be serious…" he looked down. Claude didn't feel even a little guilty that he let his boyfriend do it by himself. Alois shook his head, wondering how he ended up to date this selfish bastard.

"One day you must show me, get ready for it" Claude practically ordered and smirked.

"Great. So am I always gonna finish it myself? Thanks for cooperation," he laughed ironically.

"It's not my fault that you're slow! And don't talk to me like that or you'll have reason to be insulted when I hit you!" Oh boy, he got angry again. It was Claude after all.

Alois really felt like slapping him right now but firstly: He wanted to show him he is not like him. Secondly: He wanted to help him to cure from aggression. And thirdly: He didn't want to end up totally beaten up. So he rather changed his emotions from anger to sadness and looked on him with hurt face. "You're so cruel!" he took his coat and walked away from this club fast_. Normal couples help each other, am I his slave? That I am younger doesn't mean anything! I won't be the one apologizing; he has to stop thinking only about himself and treating me like some fucking useless hamster._ Alois was thinking about it while going back home, tears appeared in his eyes again. It was strange kind of relationship when he makes him cry everytime they are together.

Meanwhile Claude was also thinking about it. _Maybe I was too harsh_, he thought, looking down and finishing another cigarette. He stayed there tens of minutes and then he just felt so depressed that he decided to apologize. _I am harsh on him, a lot._ Soon he came to Alois' door and rang on bell. Alois didn't open over a minute but in the end he couldn't last it out and opened. His eyes were all red from crying and he was holding a handkerchief.

"What do you want." He asked quietly.

Seeing Alois like this made Claude finally feel big regrets. "I wanted to apologize. I know I was acting mean again. But please don't cry over it, I am so sorry." He looked him over.

"It's quite late. But does it matter anyway? You will do it again and then maybe apologize again and it will repeat round and round but then it could be late for an apology. What should I do now? I have my pride too, don't I? Whatever, thanks for coming." He wanted to close the door again but Claude put foot between the door and threshold.

"Alois, don't… Please. I know I am acting like a total idiot but I am trying hard, I love you so much. You know that it's not easy for me because I AM mean and I have just NEVER cared about anyone. But trust me I do care about you…like nothing on this world."

Alois swallowed, having tears in eyes again, smiled slightly. "And I love you, but it's also difficult for me to be with you when you change your character randomly in the day."

"I know and I try to set it right. Even though, I don't know if I'll ever be okay again. Can I come in, please? "

Alois stepped closer to him and put hand on his cheek, looking in his eyes. "Then I will help you. I need to try at least." Then he opened the door fully, allowing him in. "Okay my parents are away anyway. Again. As always. "

"Thank you." He stepped in and undressed coat with shoes. "What do your parents do that they're away so often?"

"They are business people; they trade stuff internationally, travelling abroad, sometimes so far away. So they just let me here on my own, which exactly follow the beginning of our relation. That's why I am visiting the clubs, I was lonely. Until I met you…" he smiled. "So do you want anything to drink or so?" He closed the door and went forward in the house.

"Yes water." Claude realized that it sounded like order again. "Uhm please… And I am sorry for that. Your parents and loneliness… And for that you met me too," he laughed slightly.

Alois headed to the kitchen for the water. _Wow he really tries hard, so sweet_ – Alois thought and smiled. "It's ok. Why are you sorry for that? You are the best thing that has ever happened to me," he turned head on him and his cheeks were turning crimson slightly. Then he brought the glass to him.

"Thanks. And, it's the worst thing and we both know it," he laughed kind of sadly. "But I guess it's the best thing for me, for you just no way…" Claude drank from the glass and put it on table.

"That's so stupid, you make me so happy," Alois tried to comfort him and then came to him and hugged. Which surprised Claude somehow, he slowly hugged him back.

"No, I make you feel terrible, when I came here; you were drowning in tears, because of me…"

Alois was quiet for a while. "That… Is true, well yeah sometimes." He sighed. "Often. It makes me sad. It made me visit psychologist but… But still! I am glad I have you. I don't regret at all," he pulled away and looked up on him.

"I don't get it, how can you take it…"

"Because I love you too much to leave you," Alois stuck the tongue out and suddenly took Claude's hand, leading him to his room. "Let's go upstairs, we won't stand here like this."

_Oh don't you dare thinking about sex!_ Claude commanded himself in his mind but he was quite happy that Alois trusted him to take him there. They came into nice, quite luxury room, obviously because his parents were rich. He had big bed, desk with computer (an expensive one), quite big wardrobe, bookcase and even sofa and couple of pictures and posters on the wall. Alois sat on bed and smiled. "Make yourself at home." And he lied on a bed, hoping he didn't look too seductive – but he did.

"Wow, nice room." He looked around and suddenly his sight turned on Alois and he breathed out. "Could you please … sit somewhere else? It's making me want to rape you." And he tried to look away but he couldn't keep his sight away.

"Not sure if I am too sexy, or you are too horny," Alois smirked. He didn't know himself why did he acts so provocatively, maybe he just felt safe in his own house. However he didn't obey him and lied there still with this grin on his face. Claude raised eyebrows.

"I think both, which is even worse," he couldn't take it anymore and he went to him, leaned above him and looked in his eyes, whispering: "Why didn't you listen to me?"

"Because you're too hot when you can't take it," he answered with adoring voice. Then he raised up and leaned by elbows, placing a kiss on Claude's lips.

"You know…" Claude pulled away and smirked, then pushed Alois back on bed fully and rolled his shirt up. He leaned down to lick his nipple, gradually getting downwards over his stomach to his pants and he slowly pulled them down. _Wow, I've never done this to anyone, this must be love_ – Claude thought. "This will be my last sorry today," he smirked and pulled Alois' dick out and started licking from the tip slowly.

"Ah damn how did you come up with something like this?" He hardened immediately and reddened, covering his face with both hands.

Claude looked up. "Is it bad that I wanna make you feel good? Should I stop?" He started to like teasing him like this, he pumped his cock with hand gently, watching his reaction. He couldn't actually believe that it excited himself too.

"No," Alois practically sighed it. It's valuable when he did something like this, he shivered over whole body and his breath speeded up.

Claude smiled and without another word he started sucking Alois. Doing it for the first time but he was perhaps good, at least Alois _did_ feel good. He was gradually moving faster and doing it harder which was making Alois moan continuously.

It didn't take long and Claude made Alois reach his limits. Obviously Claude swallowed it all and looked on Alois. "You look just perfect when you come," he said with smirk on his face.

Firstly Alois didn't answer and ignored him while he was still in trance but then he looked on him and reddened. "W-what? Uhm thanks…" he laughed slightly just to cover his terrible shyness.

"What if I stay for a night?" Claude leaned above him and looked in his eyes. Hard he had to suppress desire to fuck him.

"Yes, that would be nice, if you would," Alois smiled, very surprised by the fact he was probably not about to rape him today anymore. Claude lied next to him.

"But do you realize that if I don't do it today, it's gonna be like first thing I will think about in the morning? Especially when I'll see you next to me."

Alois turned head on him. "Acknowledged" he laughed and kissed once. "And… I love you," he added in whisper.

"I love you too." He put hand around him, rather tried to fall asleep even he was enjoying to lie next to him.


	7. The killer, kidnapper

**The killer – kidnapper**

**A/N: Sooo guys, enjoy my most favorite chapter of this story! :3 I mean on the end of this chapter, this is where our story begins~ (even there are only about 3 left)**

**Warning: Slight brutality I guess?...I lowered some yaoi here.  
_**

Claude woke up in the morning and as soon as he realized he is not in his own bed, he turned head aside. He smiled. This night he didn't have any nightmares, which hasn't happened for a long time. _Is this possible? Could it be because of him?_ He was viewing sleeping innocently looking Alois, who was by chance sleeping without t-shirt, probably undressed at night. He leaned above him and kissed him on neck, about to undress him. That woke Alois up and he shouted but drowsily "What the-!"

"Shh," Claude put finger on Alois' lips, "I told you I will," he slipped under his trunks with hand, "do it right in the morning, just relax now," he smirked.

"Could you calm down just in the morning? Don't…" he flinched.

Meanwhile there were audible some footsteps on stairs but they did not hear it. The door suddenly opened and a woman stepped inside. "Uhm Al-" the sentence was cut with her scream, she totally froze with shock. When Claude heard it he immediately got away from Alois, turning on her. Suddenly a man came to the room behind her.

"What's going o-" before he could finish it he was also shocked with that scene. "What the- bloody hell is going on in here?!"

"Mom?! Dad?!" Alois started freaking out. "What are you doing here?!" He asked with completely red face.

"Who is THAT?! Go away from my son right now you pervert!"Mother of Alois' shouted. Claude swallowed and got up from bed, immediately taking his shirt on. "Calm down it's just-" Claude set hands in front of himself trying to ease the situation but he was interrupted again:

"GET AWAY from my son!" father shouted.

Claude went against him and even he wanted to cool his anger down so much, it didn't matter he couldn't control himself and punched him in face. Then run away fast. The man put hand on his nose which started bleeding.

"Call the police!" He turned on his wife.

"What? No!" said Alois, helplessly sitting on bed, confused by it all. _Claude, you idiot_. He thought and was about to cry.

His mother turned on the door and once more shouted: "You won't escape so easily you rapist!" so she picked the phone and called police. Alois could do nothing against it, he was totally hopeless.

"Mom stop.. He didn't hurt me," Alois whimpered.

"Do you want to explain it to me, young master?!"

"He's my… uhm boyfriend and-"

His dad interrupted it again: "Since when you are a homosexual?!" Alois realized his dad hates gays and he covered his face in hands, started crying.

"And he is like twice as old as you! Alois?!" his mom added.

Few minutes of quarrel continued and the police arrived. The policeman came into the room and looked on Alois. "So what happened?" he asked. His mother answered:

"That criminal who just run away raped my son!"

"He didn't rape-" Alois said quietly before the policeman started to talk again:

"What did you say? You don't have to be scared anymore. Just tell me all you remember about him and he will never abuse you again," he smiled.

This went on for tens of minutes and Alois had no chance to prove the truth, this was finish for him. Alois couldn't take it anymore so he run out of house in the middle of conversation. Running by streets thinking how to find Claude. Suddenly he got an idea and run to the bridge. As he thought he was there because not much people visit this secret place and he knew he would go there, he just felt it.

"Claude!" he called him and run to him. Tears still poured over his cheeks. Claude turned on him, expressionless.

"So I hope you said everything about me to them," he replied in irony.

"Hell no! I didn't tell anything!" he walked to him and hugged him tightly, "I won't let them catch you."

"This is the last thing I needed. How the fuck could I be so stupid and go to your house?" he sighed and pushed Alois away. "They could lock me up in prison and I've already been there for 10 years, I could never make it, I am sorry but I think this is the end."

Alois couldn't stop crying. "What? How can you say that. How could we," he sobbed. Claude sighed annoyed and grabbed his chin.

"Don't act like a child and cry, I am not going back there and you can't want me to see you again if they could catch me!"

"Yeah but, you could put up with never seeing me again?" he was looking on him with tearful face.

"Yes, if it means I don't have to go to jail! It's not like I can't live without you…"

"What? Before you said you love me like no one in your life and now you don't give a shit about me? I mean that's mean from you! You're …such an asshole."

Claude started to be really angry again. "You have no idea what it is like in there so just shut the fuck up or I'll make you!" he shouted and pushed him away.

"Stop acting like selfish idiot! I am trying so hard to defend you against the police, even you were basically about to rape me and I even forgave you all the rapes before, which I truly didn't want! And you just keep shouting on me and stuff. So YOU calm the fuck down already!"

This was just over the top for Claude, he raised hand and slapped him so hard that he fell down on ground. Then he kicked him down to fall completely and then kicked him once more into stomach. "Just finally realize that you won't talk to me like this!"

"What the! Claude!" Alois screamed and rolled on side, putting hands on his stomach. He couldn't believe he's doing this to him, even with his 'problems' this is too much. Alois started fearing for his life again, he suddenly couldn't trust him again. "Stop, it's enough…" he whimpered.

"You'd wish," he just smirked and with foot turned Alois on back again, then sat on his legs so he couldn't move and punched him into face. Kind of too much – Alois lost consciousness. He thought about raping him like this but then he decided not to do it and just run away.

After like half an hour Alois came to senses again and felt really unpleasantly. Everything hurt him, when he remembered it all, he starts crying again. After he recovered somehow he got up and went to his best friend's place – to Ciel Phantomhive. He was only one he could trust right now. So he stayed there for a night.

_**4 days later…**_

Claude was totally screwed up; he started regretting everything and finally realized that Alois doesn't deserve this. It always take him long until he realizes, after his terrible acts. He forgot about prison, police, everything he just needed to see him and apologize, because he knew, he can't live like this. He immediately went to his house and wanted to ring on bell but in the end he turned around, walking away. But after few steps he turned around again and finally ringed on it, swallowed, he was just nervous and worried what he would say. Also he hoped so much that his parents are not home in this afternoon hour. Alois was home already again, he came to the door and opened them but as he saw who's behind them he quickly closed them again. "GO AWAY!" he said in anxious voice. He was living a nightmare, he had phobic fear of Claude and he was visiting psychologist every day now. Claude put hand on the door and leaned head on it.

"Please, Alois. I came here to apologize. I love you so much and you know that I can't live without you one single day. I can't live like this. Please forgive me. You must. Please." He sounded totally hopeless.

"You can't live without my ass, huh? That's your minus, it's too late now. And I must? Watch me. Get out, I am calling cops," Alois locked the door for sure and pressed phone in his hand. This time, Claude didn't get angry, all he wanted is Alois to forgive him.

"I don't care, call them. If it makes you feel better…At least we would see each other at court…"

"What," Alois whispered. Claude was so moody, he didn't know how to trust him, he always betrays him but how could he hurt him when he says things like this? "I don't want to see you ever again."

"Alois. Why don't you give me one last chance," his voice was _so_ desperate.

"But if I did, you'd just beat me up again. I can't trust you anymore. Go away, I am scared of you," he slid down by door and sat on floor.

"Right, how could you." Alois could hear light sob from behind the door

"Claude,you aren't just-"

"No I am not, what do you think" he denied immediately and said one last thing very quietly but so Alois could hear it over door: "Promise me, you will at least think about it, about giving me last chance. I will wait for you…"

Alois nodded, even he couldn't see him. "Yeah, I will think about it." And without any word Claude walked away and Alois sat there for several minutes, his fast heartbeat couldn't slow down.

Weeks passed. Alois found out that Claude was announced as 'wanted criminal'. It was just nightmare. Total nightmare. He couldn't stop thinking about it but he started to think he is not going to see him ever again. It hurt. But on the other side it felt like liberating from this darkness. He still felt anxious but he didn't have to be scared that someone will beat him. One day in the evening, he was leaving Ciel's place in the dark, walking home. Suddenly he saw familiar person walking against him, this definitely was a fate, no other explanation existed. The man had hood over head but Alois could feel it, it was Claude. They stopped in front of each other. Alois looked down because view on him made his heart beat unbearably fast. And he was trembling over all body.

"C-Claude?" whispered Alois, "I thought I am not gonna see you ever again."

Claude smiled, "How are you?" he asked.

"Sort of awful… What about you? And by the way what are you doing here like this? Someone could see you," he looked around if someone is around.

"Oh I am sorry to hear that.. And no, don't worry I am careful. However now when I see you… It's good. I am so happy to see you."

"Aw. Are you?..."

"I am, didn't I just say that?" Claude looked on him kind of annoyed – as usually.

Even it was mean, Alois missed him, even after all what happened, he is happy to see him. This was simple love. "Grumpy as always… I missed you." Without even thinking Alois came closer to him and hugged him. Claude stared down on him and his heart stared to beat incredibly faster in that moment and he embraced him back carefully. "Yeah me too, you can't imagine."

"So where were you going?" blonde asked and pulled away.

"I was just going to the pharmacy, they've given me new medicine so I'm going for it…. You shouldn't walk on streets so late at night, may I walk you home?"

Alois felt somehow nervous about this offer but also he felt like he can't refuse. "Yes that would be nice." As always, how could he. He succumbed to him again. So Claude turned to Alois' direction and walked with him to his house.

"So where are _you_ going from?"

"I was just at my best friend's place"

Claude felt jealous when he heard it. Even he had no reason to be… Or yes? "Best friend, huh?"

"Well, sort of," Alois reddened. "I mean yeah he is my best friend."

"That didn't sound too convincingly," he turned on his with strict face.

"Uhm what do you think about, it's as I said," he looked into ground and laughed nervously. Suddenly Claude stopped and got in Alois' way, looking in his eyes.

"Did you have anything with him?" This time he got angry again. Alois opened eyes widely, froze.

"W-well, yeah kind of…more," he swallowed and looked down again. Why didn't he lie? This could be another trouble for him. But how could he lie to someone he still loves? Claude swallowed, really badly holding himself back right now.

"When…?!" he asked emphatically.

"…Now."

Claude didn't wait for anything and he simply slapped Alois right away. But that was a big mistake – a policeman was randomly walking around, guarding streets at night and it caught his attention. He quickly came to them. "What is going on here?"

Alois was still looking on Claude with hurt face and then turned on a cop. He put hand on his slapped cheek and couldn't say a word.

"Sorry it was just a little disagreement, nothing special." Claude hoped they won't recognize him so he tried to stay calm. But the second policeman, who was there with him came closer and leaned to the first one, whispering: "Hey, isn't he…"

The first policeman leaned to him to answer: "Yes, it may be him, plus this young boy… It's definitely him," he looked Alois holding his cheek over and then looked on Claude. "I guess you've got these 'disagreements' really often, am I right? Just step away from that boy right now!" Claude's worries came true. Policeman took his gun and started aiming on Claude.

"Woah, just calm down please," said Claude surprised, raising his hands up. Alois was just looking on the gun, scared, shaking, wordless. The second cop came to him from behind, about to put cuffs on his hands, saying:

"I am afraid you have to go with us. We're arresting you for alleged sexual abusing."

The rage was running through Claude's his body already. By that they would take him to prison again and by that Alois just 'cheated' on him too. Even they weren't together anymore. He was letting him take his hands down but when he was putting that hand cuffs on, he grabbed his hand, turned around and dislocates it. Then he quickly grabbed gun of first policeman and pulled it out of his hand but before he managed to take it, a loud shot sounded through whole street. He felt really sharp pain in his left shoulder. However he wasn't waiting for anything, rised hand with a gun against policeman standing in front of him and immediately shot him twice, then turned on the other one and shot him too, looking on him a while and when he was still muttering something quietly, lying on ground, he smirked and kicked him into stomach once, then he shot him dead. After that, he mindlessly turned on Alois with the gun. Alois was totally shocked, shivering with tears pouring, over all his cheeks. He was deciding if he should stand on place or immediately run away.

"Please, Claude," he begged with this anxious, high voice, "don't kill me, I won't say anything! I don't want to die."

"You silly, I would never kill you," he laughed sweetly, "If I did, I would have to kill myself too. In the other hand, I can hurt you, if you won't do what I say right now," he warned him and smirked.

Alois kept staring, confused with terrified face, but he nodded obediently, "I will."

"Then come with me." Claude waved hand with gun to himself to follow him.

_He shot them. He shot the fucking police! And he slapped me and aimed on me with a gun, I am SO scared_, Alois thought, realizing what just happened. He immediately followed Claude. _Moreover, he also got wounded, I am worried about him too. How's that possible, in this situation?! _Claude grabbed Alois' arm and went to the first car he saw – it was a van. He shots the lock and opened the door. Then he threw Alois in back part of van and locked him there. He sat behind steering wheel but his arm hurt more with every minute, so he looked on it and torn sleeve on his shirt, tying it tightly with hand and teeth not to bleed. Then he leaned down and started connecting some cables under steering wheel, it seemed like he has got some experiences with this; the car really started. So he rode away, far far away from here. Alois kept sitting on place he was thrown on and still shivered terribly, questioning million of questions: _Why have I met him today? Why have I EVER met him? Nothing would happen otherwise, I should have just stayed at Ciel's place or go home few minutes later! TWO human lives would be saved…_ He started crying more. "Where are we going" he whimpered, knowing Claude probably didn't hear him like this.

"Just don't cry, nothing bad will happen to you," Claude smiled and kept riding.

Alois was staring forward. _What has happened to him? Is he freak? This is not even Claude I used to know – it's even worse. _"I am scared" he said quietly.

"You don't have to be. I am with you. And I am sorry for what just happened… that I slapped you again," he seemed really sad saying this.

"You went crazy," Alois said with that high voice. Claude didn't mind he just shot two people, he apologized for a stupid slap!

He decided it made no sense to talk and he remained quiet for the rest of way. They drove like hour and half and Alois was sure they've got far away from home. They arrived to place, which was not even a village, it was somewhere by forest. Claude got out of van and shouted on Alois: "Wait here, ok?" he smiled and went to some cottage with a gun hidden in sleeve. He walked to the door and knocked. _Not that I could escape, _Alois thought. There was some man living in this house and it woke him up, due this late night hour. He got up and went to open the door, sleepy. "Who the fuck disturbs me this late?!"

"Hello, I am so sorry to wake you at night but I got totally lost and there's no signal on my way so I thought, may I please use your phone?" he faked smile. The man twisted eyes and answered:

"Well whatever but do it fast," he stepped aside, letting him go in. He didn't know anything…he did life mistake.

Claude stepped in and looked around. He saw three rooms and it's more like one. Then there was the door to the attic and the other one probably to the cellar. It didn't look bad there. He turned on owner again. The man was turned back and Claude aimed gun right to his head from behind.

Alois couldn't stay there just like this, he was getting nervous. So he tried to open the door. Vainly. But he found some rod in the van so he hit the lock with it and surprisingly – it opened. It was probably quite old car. So he quietly came to the cottage to see what's happening. The door was still opened so he stepped in and saw this man in front of himself – more importantly; there was Claude right behind him, aiming with the gun. Alois opened eyes widely. The man didn't understand so he wanted to turn back on Claude but when he did… Claude pressed the trigger and grinned, watching the bullet running through his head. Alois's breath stopped for a while and this while seemed like forever. It landed right next to his head, this bloody bullet. The owner breathed out for the last time and fell on floor, making wooden floor color in red. He cleared the way between Claude and Alois. They looked in each other's eyes. Alois looked completely ruined, scared, shuddering with tearful face_. This is not my Claude, he became another person. The grin and gun in his hand… _

_Thus I realized… I am in love with a killer. _


	8. The killer, ruthless

**8 – The killer, ruthless**

Claude kept standing there, staring on Alois, then he put the gun down saying:

"I am sorry, you weren't supposed to see that". He made few steps towards him, trespassing the dead body and looked on him. With a thumb, he wiped the drop of blood from Alois' cheek. "I just wanna be with you forever and nobody can stand in our way," then smiled with loving face.

"You freak, drive me home! I can't take it," Alois said quietly by anxious voice and still his body was trembling. Eventually his knees undermined and he fell down on floor, crying. "You killed three people! I don't want to be next!" he crawled to Claude's leg and grabbed it, looked up on him, "Please let me go." Claude looked down on him.

"But if we come back, I'd be sent to the prison and then we couldn't be forever together, so sorry but you are gonna stay _here_ with me!" Claude ordered. Alois bent head down, asking: "Are we gonna live here?" He still held his leg tightly because he was so scared that he was searching for a rescue at danger itself. Claude kneeled to him and raised Alois' head.

"Yes we are but how can I know you are not gonna escape when I am not here? Apparently you are not really enthusiastic that I love you so much that I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." Alois wiped his tears off but it kept flowing.

"Because you're… a murderer. I need to recover from everything firstly…" He got up and went forward but when he looked on that corpse on floor, his head spun and he fell on knees again, suddenly felt sick. Claude was watching him. "I will get this clean, but now come on," he suddenly went to him, grabbed him by arm and headed right to the cellar. Alois had to comply. Claude dragged him downstairs and Alois looked around. There were quite scary things all around, chains, tools, ropes… Claude thought this might be useful and smirked slightly. "You will stay here until you realize you wanna be with me as much as I do," he said arrogantly. Alois got creeps._ I am gonna die here_, he thought and sobbed.

"A-are you gonna leave me now? I am scared," he carefully grasped him by elbow. Claude looked down expressionless. "I am sorry but I need to treat my arm now, then I will come back," he went up and locked the door, he even turned off the lights in cellar and then went to bandage his arm finally.

_Darkness… Darkness everywhere. This is frightening me. Being here alone in dark is even much worse than being with that killer. I hate him, I love him. Or what do I actually feel? _Alois thought, not able to do anything but kneel on ground and cry. He was hungry, thirsty, cold and tired. "Claude, come for me, don't leave me alone," he whimpered into silence.

Meanwhile, Claude got rid of the dead body and cleaned this mess. After he decided they should eat something and luckily there was some food in fridge, he took something himself and heated some food for Alois.

There finally appeared light in the darkness as Claude opened the door and walked in cellar. "I am back, love, look I've got food" Claude smiled and passed him a plate and cutlery. Alois looked up mistrustfully, hoping he didn't drug it but he took it anyway because he was just soo hungry. "Thank you," he started to eat and then looked on his arm, asked carefully: "Does it hurt?" After all, he was STILL worried about Claude.

"Well it does but I almost forgot about it until you reminded it again," Claude responded but then smiled "I mean, thanks for worries it's better."

"Uhm okay. So will I sleep on this stiff floor?...Or would you let me…" _Do I want that?_ "Sleep on bed with you?" he tried to look innocently and cute, and he did. Claude thought about it a while but in the end allowed him.

In late evening, Claude lied to the bed and Alois next to him, he hugged him tightly. "I love you," Alois said mindlessly. He didn't know if he meant it, he didn't understand anything, but one thing he knew: He couldn't live like this. He was leaving. "I love you too," respond Claude and this day ended, at least for him. Alois lied there many and many minutes but all he could think about is fear, he was still shivering and he feared for his life. No matter how much he loved Claude, this ruined his life and he was not willing to die yet. He got up quietly and went to the door, watching every step of himself because of wooden floor. It cracked once but Claude seemed motionless. He sighed in relief and he managed to escape from cottage. It was dark and cold outside. So he sat to the van, which fortunately stayed unlocked. He checked stuff around steering wheel, trying to find keys or turn it on somehow. _Damn I didn't think this over._

"Going somewhere?" Suddenly a voice sounded right next to Alois, audible very well because he left the door opened. Claude looked different again, he didn't have loving face as he had few hours ago, he looked strict and annoyed. It frightened Alois so he screamed and turned on him fast. "C-Claude," he leaned to the steering wheel again, trying to start it up but that was vain. _Fuck_. "I just, want to go home."

Claude was furious by that time. "But you ARE home, "love". I trusted you so fucking much and even let you sleep with me and all you wanted is to run away? So if you want to stay home so much, I will make sure you won't leave it ever again!" he grabbed his hand and took him in armful, carrying back, straight to cellar. _Not again_. Alois was screaming and trying to release himself and just run away but Claude was too strong. He threw him on stiff floor roughly and took chains attached to the wall. These chains were long enough for person to sit on floor but not as long to go meter away. He chained his hands tightly and stood above him. "Take that as punishment," he still looked strict, even scary. Alois stared up with hurt expression. "You just… chained me up. Am I… a slave now or," his sentence was cut with a sob and he looked down and could just cry.

"Do you wonder why? I gave you choice, darling and you ruined it yourself so shut up!" He slapped him hard and leaned to him, whispering to his ear: "So remember, I am your master now and you are just only my thing." Alois looked up with tearful face.

"I thought you love me. How could I be happy like this? Claude… do you even realize what are you doing? That you became a psychopath?"

"I don't- … I thought you would be happy-"

"Happy?!" Alois interrupted him, "chained up in cellar, surrounded with dark – my biggest fear? I was happy with you until this all happened", he lowered his voice with look down again. Claude wiped tears from his face and leaned closer. Suddenly he kissed him once short, then again and this time longer. He ended up kissing him passionately. Alois moaned quietly when he started to be rough with kissing. Claude stopped for a while and whispered: "I want to fuck you"

"And I can do nothing against it… since I am a sex toy… again"

"You're not a "toy" you're just mine-"

"So I can't beg you to be gentle, huh?"

"Well, you _can_ beg, I wouldn't mind", Claude smirked and roughly torn Alois' shirt since his hands were chained. Alois screamed in surprise, this was slowly but certainly changing into torturing.

"Then please, try to be gentle, please."

"Sorry I can't hear you" Claude didn't respect his beg at all and he bit his neck gently but then bit again, roughly. He pressed his body on his, somehow Alois could feel him recognizably hardening .

"Ahhn- stop, please- it hurts Claude!" he was still too fragile for this behavior. Claude pulled away a little and smiled – then he ripped his pants down to knees and unzipped his own. Without any preparation or warning, Claude grabbed Alois' thighs and entered him just on dry. He pressed him on stony wall behind him and started thrusting. Alois kept crying loudly "Not-ah so rough! Please- nh Claude!" Alois was screaming with every hit on wall, more and more loudly because this wall was gradually scratching his skin on back. Also these cuffs were creating bloody bruises on his wrists. On the other side it was making Claude aroused, he was hard a lot and Alois could feel it very well. It was painful but also he couldn't help but moan in pleasure when Claude managed to hit his prostate. Claude was approaching to climax, this will be really fast one, he thought. And screaming Alois was making it even faster – he loved the way he screams and calls his name so much. Alois' back and wrists were already bloody and it started dripping down his body, even leaving ruby stain on wall. With moves all the way in Alois, fortunately and finally for Alois, Claude came, inside of him. They both panted and Alois felt like dying.

_That was __worst__ sex in my life._ Alois thought.

_That was the __best__ sex in my life._ Claude thought.

"That burns…so painful" Alois whimpered after a while.

"What burns?" asked Claude while dressing them both up. Alois gave him hurt-insulted look and turned back to him – at least as much as his chains allow.

"Also my hands-" his voice broke in the end of sentence and he tried to move his wrists but it was too tight, there is just blood visible, pouring from underneath cuffs. Claude stared on it, moving his look from back to wrists and back. _Oh_.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know that. Wait here." He suddenly felt guilty, so he immediately got up and left the cellar. After several seconds he brought wet towel and water, kneeling to Alois, who stayed sitting in this position. Alois started to shake because he knew it's gonna hurt. Claude slowly put rag on his scratches.

"Umm-ahh!" he wanted to keep mouth shut so he suppressed this scream but then it was just not possible with the pain and he screamed.

"I am sorry, so sorry I was never meant to hurt you…like this."

_He is so mad, yet he is so kind… I don't know what to think, why am I still so madly in love with this freak?_ Alois frowned. He felt weak, used. Claude was carefully cleaning his back and Alois was biting his lip not to groan in pain too much. "Is it really that bad when I fuck you?" Claude suddenly asked.

"It's not… I mean, you know… It is nice, when you are gentle, but when you injure me like this, it's not pleasant, I suffer, could you understand it?"

"But I didn't know-"

"Yes you knew very well, don't touch me ever again," he interrupted his talk and wanted to slap his hand not to touch him anymore but he couldn't do that with chains. So he just turned around forcibly. "Leave me alone…" As soon as he asked this he regretted it. Claude picked himself and left, leaving him all alone. It was still night and Alois had to last it out until morning.

About 8 PM in the morning, Claude came down to the basement with a glass of water in his hand. "Good morning, love." Alois was lying on ground but he didn't sleep much, and when he did, he had nightmares. As if their roles changed. Alois' whole body hurt, because of stiff ground, his back, bruised wrists and everything. When he heard him he glanced on him with exhausted face. He wasn't showing any happiness to see him but honestly he was kinda glad not to be alone.

"Well, not so good." He answered quietly because he had no strength to talk aloud. Then he saw the glass in his hand and sat up fast, he was so hungry and thirsty after that night. He swallowed, even his throat was so dry.

"You look exhausted, does anything hurt you?" Claude kneeled to him and gave him the glass. "I will go get some food today, okay?"

"Everything hurts me. Please, just at least untie me? And I wanna go with you! I mean, please would you take me with you? I can't stay here all the time." He begged him nicely, trying not to annoy him. Claude put glass on floor and unchained him, then took his hands carefully, looking on injuries on his wrists.

"Forgive me. I didn't want that. I apologize." He put palms on Alois' cheeks and kissed him slowly. "I will loosen that for next night." He stroked his cheek. "And I am sorry but you mustn't go with me until you learn to be obedient. Then I will let you go with me, maybe in few months. Or years…" Claude stood up and looked on him strictly. Alois was staring up, tears would appear in his eyes if he he wasn't so dried up by thirst and had any. _Few years? I am not sure if I could survive another night! _Alois looked down and finally took the glass with shaking hand. His wrists hurt, he was shivering and so he dropped the glass again. It broke on much fragments. _And why can't I hate him?_ He looked on Claude again.

"I wouldn't run away, I swear!" Blonde crawled to Claude's leg again and grasped it. Not minding the shards injuring his legs. "But please don't leave me here alone!"

"Be careful with that glass… Well I am not sure if I could take if you escaped but… Maybe if I lock you in a van." He thought for a while. "Will you promise you will be a good boy?" he asked and looked down.

"Yes, I promise," Alois let go off his leg, "also could I get another water, please-"

"Of course, come with me" Claude helped him to get up. "You must be cold," he finally realized when he looked him over, seeing that Alois wore only shorts. So he undressed his sweatshirt and dressed him in it.

"Thanks." Alois felt somehow gratefully and he squeezed the sweatshirt more with hands. It smelled nice, it smelled like Claude. He was determined to never give this sweatshirt back to him. He followed him upstairs and it felt so nice to see some light again. Claude passed another glass with drink to Alois and then went back to the kitchen. He took a knife from drawer, shoving it into pocket. Then he took a gun with bullets and hid it behind belt, under shirt. He walked to the door, taking his jacket on and as the last one, he took rope in hand and opened the door. "So let's go." Alois watched it all a bit scared. _What are these things for?_ He slowly went to him. Claude closed the door behind them and headed to the van. He ordered Alois to go in and then he took this rope and tied his hands with some rod in the van. Tightened it.

"This should make sure you won't escape." He smiled and stroked his hair. Psycho. Alois shook head and sighed hopelessly. Claude closed the door and sat behind steering wheel, starting the engine and he rode to the nearest village. Not really far away he found some a little abandoned shop. So he stopped there and went inside. Nobody but salesman was there. Claude was going through racks and kept looking on salesman. He took some stuff and walked to him, to the cash register. The man behind it looked him over. "You know… You are somehow familiar to me."

"What?" Claude raised an eyebrow.

"I know! They talk about you in the television! Oh god," he took a newspaper and looked on the front page. Claude was there. "You're the one who murdered police!" without a hesitation the salesman took a phone. _Fuck. It can't be helped._ Claude took his gun and loaded fast, as the man was dialing the police, he shot him dead straight through the head. Then he sighed, took all the things he "bought" and walked out of the shop.

Meanwhile, Alois was sitting in car, waiting. The ropes started to hurt again because it was tied tightly. He moved with hands but it only hurt more. Suddenly he heard loud shot. He froze and opened eyes widely_. What is happening there?_ He started to fear a lot again. After a little while the car started again, so Claude probably shot someone. Alois had tears in eyes. _Why does he have to kill everyone? I can't take this, he's gone mad, he's a murderer. What if he kills me?_ Alois asked million questions and pressed himself more on the wall of the car. They arrived back, Claude opened the door and Alois could see some sunshine again. Not that it would make him happy, he was staring into nowhere, scared. Claude started untying his rope, and it was such a relief to have free hands again, Alois thought. But then he inhaled slowly and asked quietly:

"Did you shoot the person? Did you have to? I mean he didn't do anything bad, did he?" he was somehow sad about it. _Is he ever going to change? Didn't I promise I will change him? So I guess I failed. _

"Yes I had to." But suddenly he felt a little regret, when he looked in Alois' eyes, he felt pain from everything he has done until now, when he saw the tears in his eyes. He looked down. _But what does actually matter?_ It reminded him the killer from his past, who also had no regret for what he did. All the regrets suddenly disappeared and he laughed. "Well because he fucking deserved it! I felt like shooting him so I did, is it a problem for you?!" He almost shouted it and then took packet of cigarettes, put one in mouth and lighted it. Alois thought he saw that little change within Claude for a little while, as if he regretted but then he turned this psycho again. He just stared on him. Claude looked on him and raised eyebrow, inhaling cigarette smoke and then exhaling in Alois' direction which made Alois cough. "Let's go now," he jumped off of van, going into house, yet he turned on Alois and smirked "Oh and you know what? I actually … enjoy killing people."

**A/N: I warned you it's a psycho story, didn't I? =) ****Last TWO**** chapters to go. If you want to know how does this end, review please, I want to know who reads this and if you like it~ **

**If you review I will post soon! Thanks for reading.**


	9. The killer, unalterable

**A/N: Hi, I am sorry that I let you wait. The reason is that I am ill and I've got some problems with friends but I was happy to see that someone actually reads it so even if it's like 5 people (or more?) I will finish it for you. **

**Maybe I am sorry for my language? Sometimes I get tired of trying to make it soft haha. Also here are like 2 smuts?! We were porn obsessed when he wrote it I guess ._. lol**

**(Do you know song "I am in love with a killer" from Jefree Star? It kinda suits this story, aww try it.)**

**9 – The killer, unalterable**

Alois stayed in the van, not being able to move.

"Nobody should die just because you're crazy." He whispered and somehow hoped Claude wouldn't hear it. It was already a routine that he cried, he didn't even know anymore. Would he remember last day he didn't cry? Not really. And if Claude enjoys killing that much, Alois was pretty sure he was going to slay him someday, when he gets bored with him.

Claude wasn't coming back couple of minutes and Alois didn't really mind. What is following anyway? Nothing good. But suddenly-

"Where are you dawdling? I said let's go." Claude ordered, as he was leaning on the door with that cigarette between his lips. Alois looked up expressionlessly.

"Yeah I am coming. I was just thinking…" Claude didn't care what he was thinking about, now he had other plans with him, and it was not talking. _Oh no, he isn't going to put me back there, is he? _Alois thought. But he was. Alois found himself in cellar, chained up again. Claude was standing above him, looking him over with smirk on his face. Alois whimpered as the chains recreated wounds on his wrists. He was exhausted and hungry, his stomach even rumbled from hunger. "Claude, why? Can't you at least loosen that-"

"Shut up. You're not gonna use that beautiful mouth for talking. I know you are hungry, what about a little deal?" Claude stepped closer and took his chin to raise his head. Then he leaned close to his face and quietly said: "If I say it straight: You will suck my dick and I will bring you food – if you are good of course. Deal?" He grinned and stood up again. Alois looked up and couldn't simply understand how can he think about something like this after he killed someone.

"I… don't think I can do that right now. Can't it just be some other day?" he swallowed nervously and tried to convince him with that innocent look of his. But Claude just slapped him hard. Then he just smiled, dropped the cigarette and stubbed it out.

"Sure you can do it other day. So when you decide to do it, call me. I am gonna eat now." He simply turned around with smile and went to the door.

_It's so impossible he would love me. I have always been his toy and this is not gonna change._

"Wha- Wait!" he needed food, he even believed Claude would let him starve to death – Okay he couldn't believe it but he was scared of it. Also he was so hurt when Claude hit him again. For some strange reason he could forgive him anything but he couldn't take when he hit him. "Wait, please."

_Good boy._ Claude thought and smirked. Then he turned around. "Yes?"

Alois was breathing fast. But knew he can do it, like he would never do it and moreover Claude could loosen those chains then, so he agreed: "I… I will do it."

"That is clever decision." Claude went back to him and unzipped his pants. "Go ahead, and make it good."

"I am seriously just your slave, aren't I?" He sighed and took his cock in mouth, straight started moving, not really in mood to make it slow and lovely_. How the hell did I get here? And more importantly just why don't I hate him?!_ Alois thought meanwhile. Claude didn't respond for his question before and smirked, put hand on back of Alois' head.

"That's right, go fast and hard!" he ordered and Alois obeyed. He had to go deep because of Claude's hand but at least he knew with this pace it will end soon. He heard Claude sigh and sometimes even moan and that was for some reason making him excited too. And as he was approaching to the end, Alois was getting slightly hard too, and he hated himself for that. Soon Claude climaxed in his mouth and then pulled out.

"See, it wasn't that hard after all, was it?" He smirked and zipped pants again. Alois started coughing because he refused to swallow, it was making him sick right now. The liquid was slowly flowing from his mouth. He tried to lick it but it made him just sicker so he let it. Claude decided he was quite obedient today so he unchained his hands.

"Please could you get me food now?" his voice broke quiet in the end and he fell on floor exhausted.

"Weak kid_._" Claude stated and left the room.

_Sounded like praise for hard work_ – thought Alois and closed his eyes.

Minutes passed and then _finally_ Claude was back. And with food! Even Alois felt like dog, he didn't mind, he just sat up and couldn't wait for just anything edible. Claude put plate with cutlery on floor. "So here's your food, I don't want to see you anymore you piss me off today." And he headed out again.

"Thanks." Alois said quietly and hungrily started eating but right before he left, Alois started talking again. "Wait, don't leave me alone!" Claude turned on him in the door and pulled out packet of cigarettes.

"I am not in mod to see your face now. I want to go out and smoke," he said as he was throwing packet up and catching again.

_When he is not in mood to see me, what if he really stopped loving me?_ Alois worried and looked down. _But why do I care actually._ Without another word he started eating again.

Claude also said nothing more and went out on air. He fired one cigarette and looked on dark, misty sky. _What a disgusting weather. _He was standing there several minutes until he felt drops on his skin, he looked up. It started raining so he dropped his second cigarette on ground and went back inside. It was few hours until Claude couldn't last it out and he went to visit Alois again.

"Hey," he came closer and kneeled in front of him.

"I thought you wouldn't want to see-" Claude interrupted him because he is still not in mood for stupid conversations and he kissed him. It was such a long time since he last kissed him, and it actually felt nice. Alois moaned quietly in surprise. Then Claude went down and kissed his neck which was kinda strange after that all. But Alois just looked into nowhere and let him. The moment when he started paying attention was when Claude suddenly touched him between legs. "N-ah, hey!" he moaned. Claude smirked. He felt him getting hard again.

"Do you wonder why? Because I can. You are so cute when you're excited," Claude giggled and stood up. _That bastard_, Alois clenched teeth and put legs tighter together. Claude left the room again, just like that. Alois was so excited by that time, all these days Claude used him for his own pleasure but he could never- Okay. His hands were free he was alone, what could happen? Alois dared to slide his hand under his pants. He leaned on wall and closed eyes as he started moving with hand. "C…Clau..de" he whispered. It really was relief after that time. He continued and then, when it was getting intense, suddenly…

"My my just what are you doing here?" Alois snapped his eyes open and glanced on Claude standing above him, smirking. Alois stopped and cursed this situation, why now?! He felt extremely embarrassed.

"Uhm, nothing?..."

"Oh don't try it I saw it very well." Claude took some chair nearby and sat on it, opposite – with backrest forward and leaned elbows on it. "Continue." He said strictly and clearly. Alois stared on him all red.

"Wha- Do I have to?" he knew much protesting wouldn't help but he felt like he can't do this!

"Well you want to, right? So just act like I am not here. Moreover I once told you I wanna watch, remember?" He grinned. "So yes, you do. Go on." Alois looked aside and started to move slowly again. He knew Claude's look is right on him and he moaned, totally embarrassed. "Right you don't need to keep quiet, I wanna hear you," Claude demanded. Alois continued faster, he just wanted it to be over, now when Claude was watching he couldn't even keep moans back. "You're so sexy" Claude stated while watching him in interest.

"S-stop- ah" in a while he reached limits and came. He opened eyes then but he couldn't look in Claude's eyes. "Happy?..."

"Yeah I am. It was actually thrilling," he laughed, stood and went closer to Alois, who zipped his pants fast. As he looked up, Claude leaned to him and kissed him. Alois didn't resist and kissed him back, which surprised Claude too, it was also long time since he kissed him back. This was much more different than other times, those kisses were way too romantic. Then Claude pressed Alois on the wall accidentally and it made him whimper. Claude pulled away. "Those wounds on back, right? I am sorry… You know what, come with me," for Alois' surprise he really said this and took him in armful, carrying him upstairs.

In one while Alois gets raped and the other while he is sitting on soft bed and Claude next to him with box of… first aid? Alois looked on Claude, who took some bandages and plasters from the box. He took his wrists and started bandaging it. "I don't want you to suffer, Alois."

_He doesn't? _

"I love you."

_He does?_

Alois stared on him and when he looked in his eyes, he saw the old Claude again. The one who is maybe aggressive sometimes but not mad. The one he fell in love with. He let Claude treat those wounds and suddenly he felt drop on his hand. He was afraid to look on Claude. Was it even possible? He stared on that hand and then another drop fell and he looked up in his face. He opened eyes widely. So it was true, Claude was actually crying. He was person who never cries but it seemed like Alois is only one who can make him. And it was beautiful to see him like this, he felt like he cares. And he did, Claude felt so sorry for all the pain Alois went through.

_If this is dream, never wake me up, I love this Claude._ He thought and wiped tears from Claude's cheek with one hand.

"Is there something I can do for you, to feel better? Except going home, because I can't let you, like only thing I just can't do."

Alois looked down. _So even he's in a good mood he wouldn't let me go_. But then he looked up on him and smiled. "Just stay like this. Stay with those eyes that show no anger and madness." They looked in each other's eyes and Claude also realized he liked Alois with no fear in his eyes.

"I will try." He finished bandaging his wrists.

And then few minutes passed and everything looked like it's going to be okay, before Alois asked:

"So you won't ever let me visit my family?"

"You know I can't. Why do you want it that much?"

"How couldn't I? I don't know if I can live on my own in my 14! And-"

"You're not living on your own! I am here. Why the hell am I just simply not enough for you?! That must mean you don't love me anymore." Claude lowered his voice.

"I mean, if you rape and beat me it's not easy to live like that." Alois started to shiver a bit again.

"That's because sometimes you're just so… You just want to get away, that's all you want, right?!"

_Oh no, he is getting angry again_. "No! I mean… It's because you're a psycho! And a murderer! Can you finally understand it?!" he started crying again. _That doesn't help, right._

"I have given you my whole world and yet you are just so selfish!" Claude grabs his neck and presses him on bed. "It's your fault." He whispered "If you let me alone in that bar. It's because you made me so madly in love with you, it's just your and only your fucking fault!" Alois looked up with scared face. _I need my psychologist, or anyone else's help, I think I am gonna go crazy!_ Alois thought while thinking about death. He was shaking like crazy and he took his hand and tried to push him away. Claude loosened the grip a little.

"Yeah. My fault I fell in love first and I didn't know it's going to end up like this."

"Everything was okay until you showed up! Maybe… you should just disappear."

"S-so you'd let me go home?"

Claude pulled out a knife from pocket and replaced his hand with it, one move and Alois would be dead. "No, not home, love." Alois breathed fast, his heartbeat lost its right pace and he really believed he will die now. He knew it would come.

"I could never kill you." He suddenly said and put knife away. _Why? Why can't I?! _he thought. Alois sighed in relief but still was shaking. "But you will act properly, do you understand?! Or you will regret it."

Alois looked aside "yes."

"I think I didn't hear you."

"Fuck YES, do I have a choice? So cut it out! "

"What did you say?" he took Alois' shirt and pulled him to himself. "Don't be rude, young master"

"But I am already so tired of it. You should've just killed me. I thought you did change, but you know you are never going to change!" And after this, Claude slapped him. He did it again and that was just much. Now Alois didn't care about pain or death, he wanted to fight back. He pushed him away, stretched hand and punched him hard into face. Claude put hand on his cheek and felt some blood flowing from his mouth.

"How dare you…"

Claude stood up, grabbed Alois' shirt and bashed him on wall. He lifted him under neck and this time he was really suffocating him. Alois couldn't breathe soon and it didn't matter how much he wanted to escape, he had no strength. He was slowly loosing senses when in the last while he noticed knife in Claude's pocket. He mindlessly took it. Probably survival instincts. He closed eyes tightly and stabbed Claude in stomach. The grip under his neck loosened and he could breathe again. Then he slowly opened eyes and saw Claude falling on knees. _Oh my god I didn't mean to aim there! Did I overdo it?_

He looked up on Alois surprised, confused, in pain. The blood started pouring fast and his lower shirt and pants got dyed in red. "Did you… really want to kill me?" _Does he really hate me? I wouldn't do that to him, right? I did terrible things but hell I would never kill him! But I guess I deserved this?... _He fell on floor completely. He even coughed some blood out.

"CLAUDE!" Alois started to cry, he kneeled next to him and took the knife, throwing away. He immediately undressed his own shirt and covered a wound with it not to bleed. Seeing him like this hurt him so much, more than when he's the one injured. "I- I didn't want to," he sobbed. "Hold on, please!" Then he leaned above him and said in his eyes: "I love you! Please! I love you so much! Claude!" A lot of his tears were falling on Claude's face as he cried. Claude was watching him. Then he smiled and put hand on Alois' cheek.

"It's okay. I deserve it. For all that I did. But I love you. Just please…stay with me…"

"No! You won't die! I won't fucking let you die, I can't live without you! I am sorry, just please don't leave me!" He bent down and kissed him, still holding the shirt on his wound tightly.

"Then… I won't die… for you." But his eyes started closing and everything got blurry until it got black as he lose conscious. Alois kept sitting there.

"Don't leave me alone. I wouldn't forgive you…"

**A/N: Wow… Don't be sad. Don't worry – it STILL can get worse. Yes this story doesn't end yet and last chapter will be posted. You sure want to know how this will end.**


	10. The killer, to die for

**Chapter 10 – The killer, to die for**

**The last chapter is here. I hope you liked my story and I will love you for reviews. Then I will concentrate on writing my another story (SebaCiel) – "Always and forever". Thank you all for reading! **

**I know, this chapter is illogical and gay. But who cares… **

**I put here Sebastian randomly, lol :3 **

_**(POV = Point of view)**_

The darkness was slowly disappearing, changing into bright light. Everything was blurry for a while but then there was slowly forming shape of someone…

"A- Alois?"

_Am I dead? Is this heaven? _

Alois was lying beside, on the bed. He sat up fast and looked on him.

"Claude! You woke up!" he saw some tears of happiness in his eyes. This was beautiful thing to see, even this was apparently reality, not heaven. The next thing he started to feel was terrible pain from the wound but that was not important for him right now. "Thank you for being strong for me." He loved to listen to this voice, it was making him forget about the pain.

"I thought… I would wake up in the hell." His view got already sharper and he could clearly see those blue eyes of Alois'.

"I would kill you if you died" Alois laughed sadly. "But really… my love for you didn't let you go," he caressed his cheek.

"I bet you would" he laughed weakly and coughs. He tried to rise and lean on elbows, it hurt a little. "Kiss me, so that I know this is real." Alois smiled and leaned closer, kissing him long. "I love you."

"I love you too," Claude whispered. "And again, I am so sorry." Alois was so happy to hear this, he wished Claude would stay this kind forever. Now he was sure he couldn't take more of that horror anymore. Seeing another murder or be chained once more. Then he shook his head.

"It's not your fault. I doubt you were realizing what you were doing. And I am still hoping to cure you, so that you won't have to even think about doing such things again." He wondered if this was possible, for him to cure. Claude looked in his eyes.

"I wanna change, really. There are moments like this when I regret everything and then something happens… and I don't feel anything, like I don't care. And I don't know if I can ever be okay again. But" he stood up slowly. "I want to do something…" Alois sat on the edge of bed and looked up curiously. "Go home. To your family. Go as soon as possible so I couldn't stop you. I want you to be happy and… you better," he lowered his voice and inhaled deeply. Alois feared what he was going to say. "Never come back."

Alois' eyes widened and he stared for a while. Then he looked down and bit on his lower lip. It was SO hard decision. He wanted to see his family, they must be so worried. But even if he wanted to come back, they wouldn't let him, they would never let him go out alone again.

"But… I would have to leave you here, wounded like this." He responded quietly. On the other side, his parents would go crazy, he himself would go crazy, he would probably suffer if it changed back again. "What should I do, Claude, I don't want to leave you."

"And I don't want you to leave but you may never get this chance again. I can't control myself and I am worried about you. I don't want to see you hurt ever again. Don't worry about me, I will be… all right." How obviously he lied. He cursed himself he can't be normal and happy with him forever. Alois nodded slowly.

"But I will stay one more night with you, whether you like it or not." He had tears in eyes. "And I promise I will come back someday,. At least for a while."

Claude smiled sadly. "I wish you would." He paused. " Just don't forget, never ever forget, that I love you. And I always will."

"And I will love you!" Alois stood up, on tiptoes and started kissing him slowly. Claude kissed him too and caressed his back.

-Alois' POV-

That night, they were sleeping in one bed together. He was held by Claude all night but he wasn't sleeping at all. He had to value last minutes of Claude's presence, his touch. This could be the last night they were spending together, last in his life. He took his hand and kissed it lightly, a tear fell down his cheek again. After several hours, about 5 AM in the morning, he turned on Claude to see if he's sleeping. He was. Probably having no nightmares anymore. Alois smiled. He kissed him gently not to wake him up and whispered: "I love you." Then he got up quietly and went to the door. It was better like this, he couldn't say goodbye. He dressed Claude's sweatshirt, the one he said he never gives back to him and quietly left. He didn't know where to go, so he just headed on nearest path, hoping to get somewhere. After couple of minutes he heard some car, there was road nearby, thanks god. Alois stood on the edge of it, hitch-hiking and waiting for some car to drive him in the city. _This will be a long day_, he thought and sighed, after while he sat down, nobody drove there a long time. Whole time he just had to think about Claude, trying not to cry.

-Claude's POV-

Claude slowly opened eyes. He turned head aside, fearing he will see empty place. And he did. He just crossed the empty place with hand. _So he really left_. He dug nails into the sheets strongly and breathed in deeply. Then he sat and the wound started to hurt again, if he wasn't so thirsty, he would just lie there forever. It was so calm and quiet there. He got up and went to the kitchen for some water. He drunk the water from glass and then he looked around the room. Suddenly he saw flashback of all the things that happened there and with that he just threw this empty glass and smashed it against the wall. When he looked on the entrance door, suddenly it was like he lived one of his nightmares, it was so real. He saw himself standing in front of that door, aiming gun on that man. Then he saw Alois and he fell down on knees, putting hands on his head and it was like he became totally crazy. And then it ended, he opened eyes slowly, he noticed he was breathing fast and all anxious. _What was that? I should go to bed, I must be tired or something… That's it… _He walked to the bed. _I must stay alive, because of him, even I won't see him ever again. Just stay strong because of him_… He told himself. He lied down and in few minutes fell asleep.

And day by day, every single night without Alois, he had worse and worse nightmares. The memories on what he did to Alois were haunting and torturing him. And everytime he wanted to give it all up, he said: _just stay strong._

-Alois' POV-

Alois arrived home in the late evening that day he left Claude. He was so lucky that he managed to get home. He stood in front of main door and looked it over. It felt like forever since he was last here. He sighed and walked inside – it was unlocked so his parents were home. He rather took a deep breath. When his parents saw him, they couldn't believe and welcomed him with tears. Alois was happy but he didn't smile. They had so much questions and he couldn't answer anything, how could he tell them. In the end they were satisfied with that he is alive and healthy and stopped asking. But since that day, Alois couldn't be happy anymore. He couldn't smile, neither laugh. He missed Claude so much. After couple of days, his parents stopped caring about him again, they left for business journey again. _And why are you surprised? Did you think they give a fuck about you? People are so cruel._ That's what he learned. _Isn't that even more cold-hearted than Claude?_ His heart started beating faster when he thought about him. He wondered what has he been doing since he left._ He was the person, who was… chaining me up, beating, raping. But he did love me, didn't he? On the other side my parents give me all the money but who knows what they actually feel?_ He couldn't remember one time they would tell "I love you" to him. He sighed and went out of house, he was sick of the atmosphere in there. As he was walking by the street, he was passing the club, where it all begun. He smiles, not regretting anything at all. In this city, there was one more person. The last hope to stay here without Claude. _I haven't seen Ciel, my best friend for ages. He must be worried. _Alois went to Ciel's house and knocked on the door. As he opened the door, it almost took his breath off. Ciel, his hair was dyed in dark blue, he had eye patch over his right eye and he had actually earrings. Moreover, he asked him rudely:

"Who are you?"

Alois opened eyes widely, this was not who he used to be. "C-Ciel? You don't recognize me? I am your best friend!" Bluenette raised an eyebrow.

"You? I heard what happened, we're no longer friends." Suddenly another person came to the door, behind Ciel and actually hugged him. Alois looked up. It was black-haired adult man with oh god- crimson eyes!

"Fuck off, Ciel is mine. I don't want him to know people like you." Ciel just smiled and nodded. Alois couldn't take it and run away. He would never think Ciel could change so much in such a short time. Now he saw it clearly, people were so heartless beasts.

-Claude's POV-

It was like 2 months since Alois left. Claude started to hunt animals. He had no more desires to kill people but this was sure calming him down. Right now he was on some meadow, right next to the place he lived in, and saw little fawn on the grass. He aimed his rifle but as he was watching a roe joining it, he somehow couldn't do it. Like year ago he wouldn't hesitate but now, he put the rifle down. He thought, how could he do it. He stood up and some branch under his feet cracked. The roe and fawn raised and then started to run away, next to each other, on this meadow_. I wish Alois could see this, he would like it_. He thought while he smiled sadly and then he looked down. He stepped on the meadow and found several rocks there. He mindlessly took them and started to build heart on ground with it. Then he spent tens of minutes with writing "I love you, Alois" with rocks. He felt stupid, like a kid, but he smiled because he didn't care. Then he got up and looked on it. It's not like he would ever see it but whatever. He walked on path on the side, probably the one he has never been on. After like one mile, around the corner, he looked down and path ended there. Actually the ground ended, it was high cliff, about 30 meters high. Underneath, there was a river with a lot of big rocks. _Wow, now, that's something Alois would like. I wonder… what he is doing now…_

-Alois' POV-

Life was not as Alois expected. Living in this town was changing into nightmare. He lasted two months and half out and he could bear no more. People changed and nobody acted like before, especially when they got to know what his parents saw that day, him and Claude. Until now he had terrible arguments with parents. He was in his room right now and he decided he wants to come back. Firstly he needed to find place where Claude was, luckily he remembered some cities on his way back home. He searched on the computer, luckily he remembered some towns from the way back so he found possible place and printed the map. Immediately he took all his things he needed, including money and then last thing to do, was writing note for parents. He was mad on them today but they were parents after all.

_-Claude's POV-_

Claude sat on the edge of cliff and looked down. He felt so lonely_. I would… never see him again anyway, right? There's no way he would come back, why would he? _The strong wind was blowing there, ruffling his hair. _How could I do that to the person I love_. He thought about this one more time. _Now he's far away, does he ever think about me? But why, he sure wants to forget all the pain he lived with me. Who would want to remember something like that_… I was right that day, I don't deserve to live.

-Alois' POV-

He travelled with bus, train and hitch-hiking but he knew he could do this. It was getting dark but it was nothing that would stop him. At night, he assumed he found the town, he somehow recognized it there. Moreover something leaded him to the right place. It took hours but he found it. He really stared on the cottage he used to live in! The tears appeared in his eyes and he ran inside. "Claude! Guess who came back!" But as he looked around, it was dark and silent. Nobody was there. "Claude…?" He went forward, looking around. It seemed like nobody was there for days, however the car was there, so he didn't drive away. Alois slowly went to the cellar, turned the lights on. He had this strange deja-vu. He walked through the room and saw the chains, how clearly he remembered that. Even though he suffered there, he couldn't believe it but wished he could be chained there, at least he would be with Claude. He went upstairs again and suddenly he saw knife on floor. He went closer and picked it up, there was dry blood on it. Alois started to shiver and even started to cry, this was knife he stabbed Claude with. He put it close to his chest and looked forward on the bed. The last place they talked, where they touched. It felt so sad. "Claude, where are you?" he asked into silence. He thought he may be just away for a while so he decided to stay and wait. He sat on bed. Hour passed, nobody came. He lied on bed. 5 hours passed. He was asleep and 12 hours passed, still nothing.

_He isn't coming back is he? _He looked on the knife in his hand. _He couldn't_… He pressed the knife tighter._ I didn't kill him. He couldn't die because of my stab, right? Living like this actually hurts so much more than times with Claude._ Alois run out of cottage. He couldn't believe this could be true. He found himself on a meadow. _I didn't know there's so nice place here. How beautiful. I wonder if Claude was here- _Suddenly he accidentally kicked in some rocks on ground. He looked down. _What-_ He stepped back to see it better. It looked like heart. And then a sign… "I love-" he tried to read "Alo- Oh my god!" it was really written there "I love you, Alois" he read again. "I love you too, Claude" he answered to himself and the sentence ended with sob as he felt like crying again. _Was I supposed to see that? He knew I would come back?_ He smiled. _Then why isn't he here, why!_ His smile disappeared again. He pulled out the knife again, once again examined it. _It killed him, didn't it? He came to write it and then he died because of loss of blood, I know it! I said he didn't die because of my love but what protected him when I left? It is my fault. I could have seen now. Or maybe not…_ As he remembered when Claude almost suffocated him to death before he stabbed him. _Then where on earth is he?! I didn't kill him! I didn't kill him with this fucking knife!_ More tears started pouring from his eyes and he felt so much depression and anxiety that he mindlessly stabbed himself in stomach. _Fuck this knife, if it killed Claude, kill me too! _In that while he felt so much pain but also relief. He just pulled the knife out and with shaking hand stabbed himself again, he gasped and it made him fall on ground. The blood poured fast, dying everything red. _If you are dead, I will go straight to hell and find you. We both shall burn in hell_. He smiled.

_-Claude's POV-_

Claude stood up and looked on the sky. "Goodbye." He didn't want to cry, so rather he did it right away. He let himself fall down the cliff. It was few seconds but it felt like hours when he was falling down. He thought about everything but nothing. Then he felt hard hit and his lungs were filling with water, everything ended there… and he had this one last thought: Alois Trancy.

-Alois' POV-

Alois felt so much pain, mentally and physically. He closed eyes and with it last tears flew down, soon he felt nothing, and was just slowly losing senses, dying.

He died for Claude, as well as he died for him…

-The end-


End file.
